Raven falls in love
by animeluver4ever
Summary: **Ch. 29** Read title, it says it all! -COMPLETE!!!-
1. Raven Attacks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original characters!  
  
This is my first attempt at a Zoids fanfic, to you may need to correct a lot. This is based on the chaotic century version when they're a little bit more grown up than when we first saw them? Confused? I'm sure you'll start to understand once you start reading!  
  
This will be about Raven, how he actually falls in love and with whom. ^_^ Hope you'll like it!  
  
  
  
Raven attacks (Chapter 1)  
  
"Shadow! What city are we going to?" asked Raven.  
  
"The city called Laken." He answered. "Humph. Why is taking so long then? I thought we'd be there already." He complained.  
  
"I told you to go northeast, but you went north. No we must go the East." Answered Shadow.  
  
"Well then, let's pick up the speed!" He said. The Genobreaker went considerably faster. "We'll be there in no time now." He smirked and laughed.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
The girl who lived in the city, or more like a village, Laken, was out helping the ladies pick rice. She had brown, straight, silky hair that shined, deep brown eyes, and a slim figure. Suddenly, she saw something red on the horizon.  
  
"What's that?" Everyone asked. They went back to their work, until the rockets roar was growing louder, and soon the ground started. Women and girls started screaming, dropping their sacks of rice and running in pure terror.  
  
Melinda, the girl's name, was knocked to the ground and was knocked unconscious.  
  
________________________________  
  
"Heh, this'll all just be too easy." Raven said to himself. Shadow agreed with him. He started destroying the village, pleased from hearing the cries of the village folk. Five minutes later, while examining his work, Shadow said there was someone out there.  
  
"Shadow, I destroyed everything and everyone. There is no way someone had survived." He informed Shadow.  
  
"No, no, she wasn't in the village. She was in the rice fields, lying on the ground. There is also a little girl beside her too." Shadow explained.  
  
"Humph, let them be. I see no reason why you informed me of that." Raven said.  
  
"They could turn us in and give our position away." Shadow said.  
  
Raven had been trying very hard not to be seen by people lately. He had started to hate fighting the large numbers of Zoids. Oh, they were easy, the just got annoying sometimes.  
  
Raven grumbled and said, "Alright, you win. We'll take them as hostages. For what, I'll have to think that up." He jumped out of his Zoid. The little girl next to Melinda looked badly hurt and might not live. She looked to be about two and was crying hysterically. Raven glared at her and then picked her up, rocked her and said some soft words. He let Shadow take Melinda. He put Melinda in the backseat of the cockpit.  
  
"Shadow! Get a first aid kit; this girl needs some treatment." Said Raven. Shadow got the First Aid kit. Raven tried to fix her up as best he could, but it seemed she had a broken arm. She had some major cuts and some minor bruises, but that was about all. He got a flat board and wrapped medical tape around her arm. That'll have to do for now. He thought.  
  
Raven got into the cockpit, and tried to put the little girl in the backseat, but she clung to him like a magnet. He let her sit in his lap in the front seat.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked the little girl. "Cristhie." She said.  
  
"Christie?" She nodded her head proudly. "Cute." Was the last thing said in the cockpit that night.  
  
Christie fell asleep on Raven's lap, and Raven himself was getting pretty tired. "Shadow." He said softly, as not to wake the sleeping girl.  
  
"Yes?" asked Shadow. "Will you control the Genobreaker for awhile? I need some sleep."  
  
"Sure." Said Shadow. "Thanks." He made sure Christie was comfortable and not too cold, and fell asleep.  
  
Raven dreamed he was near a rocky cliff. He was looking up at it when he heard a scream. He suddenly fell for some reason and his head landed on an extremely hard rock. (Wait, aren't most rocks extremely hard?) He got up, but then fell again. His head hurt like hell.  
  
Suddenly, he was awake, and his head hurt. Really bad. Shadow had been trying to wake him up, but it seems Melinda succeeded first by taking a piece of metal and banging it on Raven's head.  
  
"STOP THAT NOW!!!" Raven yelled, glaring back at Melinda. She was frightened; she hadn't known he would wake up so quickly and angrily. But of course, wouldn't you be cranky if someone woke you up by banging a piece of metal on your head?  
  
She sat back, staring at her feet. Christie had woken up and started to cry because she was hungry.  
  
God, what have I done? He asked himself.  
  
  
  
Well, what do you guys think so far? I love reviews, good and bad! Please set me straight if I've gotten something wrong too, that would be greatly appreciated! 


	2. Christie Complains

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Melinda and Christie! They're MINE!!!  
  
I'm hyper, but anyways here's the next chapter!  
  
Christie complains (Chapter 2)  
  
"Christie, why are you crying?" asked Raven. Melinda was amazed at his sudden softness.  
  
She pointed to her arm and sniffed. "It h-h-hurts!" Then started sobbing. Raven scrunched up his face in thought. If I take her to a hospital myself, they'll definitely be afraid of me and call the police or something. But if I use the girl.  
  
"Hey, you!" he said, pointing at her.  
  
She looked up quickly, tears on her face, and breathing deeply.  
  
No, I can't have her do it; she's a mess. He thought. He turned away and said never mind. I could always just leave her on the hospital doorstep, but that seems too much like a fairy tale story. What'll I do?  
  
"Van." Answered Shadow.  
  
"What are you talking about Shadow? Van has nothing to do with this!" said Raven in frustration.  
  
"We could ask him to take her." Said Shadow.  
  
"So how would I ask them?" challenged Raven. "Waltz right up to them and say, 'Hey, I know I'm your rival and all, but could you do me a favor and take this girl to the hospital to get her arm fixed?' Is that what you want me to do Shadow, huh?"  
  
"No, no. I have a better idea. You leave notes to Moonbay saying she has a secret admirer. Lead her to a city with the notes then have her go to a spot and leave Christie there and her to do the favor. It'll be that easy!" explained Shadow.  
  
A small smile came to Raven's face. Not a smirk or a grin, a smile.  
  
"Shadow, you're a genius!"  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
"Hey Van, wake up sleepy head!" yelled Moonbay.  
  
Van grumbled and just turned over.  
  
"And wake up Irvine and Fiona!" she yelled again, starting to make breakfast.  
  
"Already awake." Answered Irvine.  
  
"Good, we've got quite a day!"  
  
"VAN, GET UP!!!" Moonbay screamed. "Yikes! I'm up, I'm up!" Van said, wide-awake.  
  
Van walked over to where Fiona slept. "Hey, Fiona, up." Said Van gently. He shook her a little, and she opened an eye. Fiona got up and yawned while walking over to a chair.  
  
"Here ya go! Toast, egg, and sausage, all to your liking!" said Moonbay proudly.  
  
"Thank you." Said Fiona.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go change. Don't come in!" she said.  
  
Irvine grinned. He'll pretend he didn't hear that. He could just imagine it.  
  
~*~*~*~ In his mind~*~*~*  
  
"Ahhhh! What are you doing Irvine." "Oh, were you changing? Sorry!" then he'd run out looking pleased.  
  
~*~*~*~ Back to reality~*~*~*  
  
Moonbay instantly saw Irvine's grin and said, "Actually, I'm locking the Gustaf so a certain someone doesn't come in!" Everyone turned to look at Irvine, who just went back to his food.  
  
Once inside, she picked out some clothes. A yellow tank top, short blue jeans, and some white socks. When she unfolded her shirt, a note fell out. She looked at it funny and put her shirt on. She sat down and read the note. It read:  
  
Dear Moonbay, I am pleased to inform you that you have a secret admirer! To find out who I am, go to the city called Donna and look for a bar called 'Red Night'. Order a swirly-whirl to get the next clue. Good Luck!  
  
Moonbay's eyes were glowing. My god, how long has he like me?  
  
She burst out of the Gustaf looking extremely happy.  
  
Man, do I even want to know what happened? Irvine questioned himself.  
  
  
  
Hope you guys like this, and remember to review! 


	3. The notes

Disclaimer: I will never own Zoids unless someone gets extremely nice (which I doubt)  
  
Raven Falls in Love More notes Chapter 3  
  
"Everyone, hurry up! We've got to go to the city called." She looked at the note again, "called Donna." She finished.  
  
"And just exactly why?" questioned Irvine.  
  
"Uh, um." Moonbay stammered.  
  
"And what's this?" Irvine snatched the note out of her hand. "Hey-"  
  
Irvine read the note. Then narrowed his eyes. "I don't like the sound of it. Moonbay, when did you get this?"  
  
"I just found it this morning!" She snatched to note back.  
  
"What is it?" asked Van and Fiona.  
  
"I don't know, but can we please go?" said Moonbay anxiously.  
  
__________________________________  
  
A little later, everyone was ready to go. Thomas walked out of his Zoid groggily and saw everyone getting ready to go.  
  
"Hey! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Sorry dude. But you'd better change and get ready to go *snicker*" Van said.  
  
Thomas narrowed his eyes. "And just what are you laughing at?" Questioned Thomas, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Moonbay, Irvine, and Fiona snickered silently too. Thomas looked down and saw he was wearing only his boxers. (The pink one's his mom gave to him that said, 'love mom' and his rear part)  
  
Thomas blushed a lovely shade of scarlet, and then quickly went to change.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Raven was flying overhead on Shadow's back silently to see what Moonbay's reaction was.  
  
"Heh, perfect. Let's go Shadow; those girls might have ran away already." Shadow growled and blasted off.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Melinda had been trying for the last half hour to quiet Christie down and make her fall asleep again.  
  
Raven had arrived at the cave they were staying at.  
  
He sighed then said, "No, no, you can't quiet her down like that. Like this." He took Christie into his arms and started to rock her in a gentle way and saying a few soft words to her. After a while she had gotten a little sleepy, crawled over to a little mat laid out for her, wriggled into the blanket and fell asleep.  
  
Melinda was amazed. Christie had lived next to her and it was near impossible to get her to shut-up. How did he do that?  
  
"How did you do that?" Melinda asked Raven. He looked up and said, "Well, I don't know. I've had a way with little kids like Christie."  
  
"Oh." is all she said. They sat there for several minutes not talking.  
  
"Well, since we're going to be buddy's for a while, I guess we should get to know each other." Said Raven.  
  
"Um, yeah." Melinda said.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Melinda."  
  
"Raven." Nothing was said until Christie woke up and whined that her arm hurt. She crawled onto Raven's lap and just stayed there.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"Hurry up now, let's get a move on." Yelled Moonbay. They were already in town but she was very eager to book a hotel room and go to the bar. Finally! She thought. I get to meet my secret admirer! She read the note one more time.  
  
"What?!?!" She had overlooked the 'next clue' part. "Damn it, I thought I would get to meet him. But I get a clue instead! How childish!" said Moonbay angrily.  
  
"Don't get so excited." Van said; he had gotten quite annoyed by Moonbay and her note. Irvine had been pretty quiet today.  
  
"Irvine, are you all right?" asked Fiona.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
Fiona smiled. "Your upset by the note!" she said happily.  
  
Irvine got that surprised look on his face. "N-no. I've just been depressed lately!"  
  
"Don't deny Fiona! She's always right!" Thomas said in his little cocky voice.  
  
Irvine glared at Thomas. "You stay out of it!"  
  
Thomas just smiled. Irvine's eyes only narrowed.  
  
"Will everyone just be QUIET?!" Van said angrily.  
  
"Van, what's wrong?" Van took a deep breath and said, "I don't know. I guess I'm just upset."  
  
Fiona smiled again. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"Jealous? Me? I've never been jealous!" Van said proudly.  
  
Everyone just got that look of disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, right." Moonbay said. She rolled her eyes. "Never gotten jealous, HA! Wish I could believe that!"  
  
"Hey! There's our room!" She rushed into the room, dropped her stuff, and said, "Be back in an hour!"  
  
Finally!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Above, Shadow and Raven were observing. Raven smirked. "There she goes."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Hey, can I get a swirly-whirl?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
She found the note and the bottom of the cup and unfolded it.  
  
Dear Moonbay, Good Job! Looks like you followed my advice. Now, here's your clue: You know me extremely well and I have traveled with you Go to your hotel room to get the next note! Good luck! -Secret Admirer-  
  
"Oh, this totally doesn't tell me anything!" Moonbay said, quite upset. She walked to the hotel, er; I mean ran to the hotel and burst through the door.  
  
She quickly looked around, and found a note on her window.  
  
"So, still on the search?" Van asked. She ignored him and just read the note.  
  
Dear Moonbay, Getting a bit anxious, are we? Yes, yes. Well, now go to the Children's Book Store to get the next note. Good Luck! -Secret Admirer-  
  
Moonbay frowned. Now she had to go all the way across the city. She ran out of the hotel room, very eager to get to the bookstore.  
  
  
  
Sorry, but I'm really tired! I need to stop and get sleep! I'll start the next chapter tomorrow. Now is time to catch some Z's. 


	4. Moonbay Meets Christie

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, and this is for all the chapters!  
  
Ahem, well here's the next chapter. Hey, evilgirl() (I think that was your name) I made Shadow talk like that cuz I wanted everyone to know what he was saying. I know he growls and stuff. Raven is the only one who hears Shadow talk! Every one else in the story just hears Shadow growl and grunt and roar or whatever he does. Just wanted to make that clear (I hope that was). And I also wanted to mention that Rave won't be falling in love for a few chapters. Hey, love takes a while. I gotta do a few other hookups first. *Grins evilly*  
  
Raven Falls in Love Moonbay Meets Christie (Chapter 4)  
  
Moonbay ran as fast as she could to the bookstore. By the time she got there (which was in 5 minutes) she was huffing and puffing.  
  
I don't think I've ever ran that fast in my life. Except for that one time when that Zoid in the ruins was chasing us.  
  
She looked at the bookstore, which was huge.  
  
"Damn, wish I had this kinda bookstore when I was a kid." She said out loud. "You shouldn't curse like that!" a little voice piped up.  
  
"Huh?" Moonbay looked around, confused.  
  
The little girl sighed and said, "No, down here."  
  
Moonbay looked down. She saw the little girl.  
  
"Why are you out here at this hour?" asked Moonbay.  
  
"Why are you?" she asked back.  
  
"I'm allowed." Said Moonbay after a sigh.  
  
"A certain someone sent me here." She remembered Raven's instructions very clearly.  
  
~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"And remember, if you ever say, or even mention me I will make sure you pay!" Raven said. Christie had nodded vigorously. She didn't want to know what he had in mind to make her 'pay'.  
  
~*~*~*Flashback ends~*~*~*  
  
Moonbay smiled. "Who is this certain someone?" She asked very nicely.  
  
"Mmmm. I can't tell you." Moonbay frowned. Then she smiled again.  
  
"If I give you a lollipop if you do tell." Moonbay said pleasantly.  
  
Christie's eye's got big. She absolutely loved candy. But then she remembered what Raven had said.  
  
Christie sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't. But he did tell me to give you this." Christie handed Moonbay the note.  
  
Moonbay smiled. She unfolded the note carefully, as if it were a hundred dollar bill.  
  
Good Job! Seems you have met the child, Christie? As you might have noticed, her arm is broken. If you could take care of her, then I shall tell you exactly who I am. ~Secret Admirer~  
  
  
  
Moonbay sighed. "This easy, huh?"  
  
She took Christie and started towards the Children's Hospital.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"Look, I have no idea who her parents are! I know absolutely nothing except that her name is Christie!" yelled Moonbay again at the nurse.  
  
"I found her on the streets, ok? Just get her arm fixed, please." Pleaded Moonbay.  
  
The nurse sighed, and then brought Christie into a room.  
  
Moonbay sighed and put her head down. She thought of what had happened that day, when she had seen Thomas.-Wait? Thomas? What about Van, Fiona, and Irvine? Crap! They must be worried sick by now!  
  
She went over to the pay phone, put some money in, and dialed the hotel number.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Back with Irvine, Fiona, Van, and Thomas.  
  
"Wonder when Moonbay'll be back." Irvine said.  
  
"Don't worry, she can take care of herself." Said Fiona confidently.  
  
"But she's been gone so long." Van said.  
  
"Oh, you guys are such worry warts!" Fiona said, slapping them hard and happily on the backs. Maybe a little too hard.  
  
"I think she's had a few too many drinks." Mumbled Irvine.  
  
"I only gave her a couple sips." Van mumbled back.  
  
Fiona suddenly took Van's cup and drained it. Van's and Irvine's eyes' got big.  
  
"I can't even drink that much, let alone in one sitting." Irvine said, stunned.  
  
"Yeah, neither can I." Van said.  
  
Fiona looked at Irvine dreamily. "Let's marry. You like nice and tough, you could protect me." She said dreamily.  
  
Thomas sat up straighter.  
  
"Uh, Miss Fiona, I believe I would a much better choose than Irvine."  
  
"No, no. You're too scrawny." Fiona said, continuing her steady gaze toward Irvine.  
  
"AH HA HA! MAJOR DIS!" yelled Van happily. Irvine laughed a little too. Thomas went red in the face.  
  
"Hey, uh, I'm going back to the hotel room. Van, gimme a call if Fiona gets to be too much." Irvine said.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Van replied.  
  
While Irvine was walking down the streets, a dark, hooded figure appeared.  
  
  
  
Yes, yes, I'm so cruel to be stopping right here, aren't I? *Laughs evilly* If you want me to continue, please review! Remember, suggestions are always welcome too! I'm starting the next chapter right away! 


	5. The hookup not Raven and Melinda!

Disclaimer: Look on chapter 4.  
  
Ok, I hope you don't mind this, but Raven's going to help with the intros! I've wanted to do this for a long time, and now I've finally done it!  
  
Raven: About time. Why'd you get me? Why couldn't you get Van, Fiona, or Irvine? We all know you like him!  
  
Me: Well, they aren't nearly as interesting as you! And anyways, I love embarrassing you!  
  
Raven: *glares at me* Wonderful explanation.  
  
Me: Anyways, here's the next chapter!  
  
Raven Falls in Love The hook up (chapter 5)  
  
Irvine looked back at the hooded figure. It had been following him for two blocks now. It seemed to have picked up it's pace.  
  
Irvine quickly turned around.  
  
"Why are you following me?!" He yelled.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" said a hoarse voice.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Irvine said, turning away.  
  
"I could hook you up with her."  
  
Irvine looked back at the hooded figure.  
  
"How so?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
In the light, Irvine sees a sly smile under the hood.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Moonbay waited for the dial tone, and heard a voice say, "Welcome to Donna Hotel! If you want to contact a person staying, please dial the room number. If you would like to make a reser-"  
  
Moonbay pressed 327 before the recording could finish. She waited for the dial tone yet again. She shifted her weight onto her other foot before hearing, "You have pressed three-two-seven. Please wait while we contact the room number. I'm sorry. The person you have tried to contact is either gone or busy. If you would like to leave a message, press 1. If you would-"  
  
She pushed 1.  
  
"You have pressed one. Please leave your message after the tone. Boooop. Hey Irvine! This is me, Moonbay. While out looking for the secret admirer, I found a little girl and we're at the hospital, so don't worry about me, ok? If you need to get me, then I'm at the Children's Hospital on 367th street. It's about 6 blocks down from the hotel, ok? Well, see you later!" Moonbay slammed the receiver down on the hook. Must be out somewhere. She thought.  
  
She sighed and went back to her seat.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Irvine asked after the hooded man had explained.  
  
"You can trust me, I'm a trust worthy guy."  
  
"Well, thanks, but how can I repay you."  
  
The man smiled again. "Don't worry, it has all been taken care of."  
  
"Hey, wait, what's that supposed to mean?!" Irvine asked, but the man had already gone. Irvine looked around helplessly. What did he mean? Irvine thought.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Up on a rooftop, Raven took off his hood and smiled.  
  
"This was all too easy." Shadow growled in agreement. Raven sighed, now happy that Christie was going to be taken care of.  
  
"Now Shadow, she need's a good place to stay, she can't travel with us. It's too hectic, and I don't want her to be like." He paused, and then said, "like me."  
  
He got on Shadow's back and headed toward the cave where Melinda was staying.  
  
Hope she didn't run away or anything.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Melinda looked around. When's he gonna get back? She thought. She sighed, and turned over on her mat. She relived what had happened to her village, her family, her friends, and her. A tear slithered down her cheek.  
  
Why me? Why? Why? She got up and wiped the tear away, then started towards the stream that trickled by. She took her cup and filled it up and drank. She filled it up again and finished it. Melinda wiped her mouth, and went to the mouth of the cave. The stars are so. Bright and beautiful. She suddenly saw a little glimmer on the horizon that wasn't a star. She realized quickly that it was Raven and slid into her blanket. Raven absolutely scared her to death. She shut her eyes quickly as she heard Shadow land on the ground.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Raven looked around, and saw Melinda asleep. Good, nothing has happened. He checked everything once more to make sure everything was good, unrolled his map and went into a heavy, dreamless, sleep.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Well, now, here we go." Christie came out with a large lollipop in one hand and an old wrinkled ladies hand in the other. The nurse was plump an jolly, and a kid-loving old lady.  
  
"Hmm, well, here you go, now, let's see. She should come back for a check up in about two weeks, alright?" She said.  
  
"Ok, thanks. But I might not be the one bringing her here, ok?" Moonbay answered.  
  
"That's fine." The old lady said and went away typing on the computer. She looked at Christie and ruffled her hair and said her last good-bye.  
  
"C'mon Christie, let's go." Moonbay took her hand went towards the hotel.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Fiona was on Van's chest and saying nonsense stuff about straws.  
  
"Uh, Thomas, I think we'd better go." Van said, getting Fiona to sit upright, but she just fell again.  
  
Thomas had his head down, and then looked up. He was still quite upset about what Fiona had said.  
  
"She-She said I was scrawny!" Thomas started sobbing again, but got up.  
  
Van got this look of disbelief on his face. He got Fiona, and she smiled again and started murmuring about the color blue and how bright it was.  
  
Van hobbled out of the bar with Thomas and called a taxi. Thomas got in slowly, while Van put Fiona in. Her head dropped, but Van put her head back up. Man, and she only had a couple drinks too. Van sighed and told the guy where to go.  
  
  
  
Raven: Fiona's drunk, huh?  
  
Me: No, ya think?!  
  
Raven: I was just stating the obvious.  
  
Me: When you didn't need to.  
  
Raven. *Sticks out his tongue*  
  
Me: *glares at him* Well, anyways please review and tell me if Raven should continue to make his, um, appearance.  
  
OH, AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!! 


	6. Girls need to be clean

Disclaimer: I think I might have already said I don't own Zoids, but I'll say it again! I don't own Zoids!  
  
Raven: .  
  
Me: Awww, is Raven speechless?  
  
Raven: .  
  
Me: *looks at Raven funnily* Are you ok?  
  
Raven: .  
  
Me: No, seriously, are you ok?  
  
Raven: .  
  
Me: Really? Are you ok?  
  
Raven: *snorts* don't know why you were so worried.  
  
Me: *Glares at Raven*  
  
Raven: Um, here's the next chapter. Heh, are you ok Heather? *He asks nervously*  
  
Raven Falls in Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Melinda woke up by the suns rays shining on her face. She opened her eyes and looked around. She decided to make breakfast.  
  
She looked through Raven's cluttered supply of utensils and such, looking for things to cook with and to cook. She found some things and decided to make a few pancakes.  
  
Raven woke by the sound of a small crackling fire.  
  
He looked at her groggily. 'What the hell is she doing?'  
  
Melinda squatted by the fire, holding the pan over the fire with a circle of batter.  
  
"What in are you doing?" Raven asked.  
  
"Making breakfast." She said simply.  
  
Raven snorted. "I would have run away if I were you."  
  
"Well, I have no where to run to, so there's no point." Said Melinda, getting up and slapping her hands together. She held a plate full of pancakes in front of his face.  
  
"Want some?" She asked.  
  
Raven thought the smell was incredible, and then said, "Sure."  
  
"Um, exactly why did you take me?" Melinda asked nervously. She wasn't sure how he would react.  
  
"Shabo tow me to." Said Raven through a mouth-full of food. (Um, that's 'Shadow told me to' if some of you didn't figure that out yet)  
  
"Shadow, is that your metal dinosaur?" Melinda asked.  
  
Raven swallowed his food and said, "What's a dinosaur?"  
  
Melinda frowned. "You don't know what a dinosaur is?"  
  
"Nope." He said while taking another bite.  
  
"Hmmm, well, they look like your dinosaur, except, they have scales and they're real and they're meat eaters." Melinda said.  
  
"Oookay. Were they nice? Did they act like organoids?" Raven asked.  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean. But, um, is there a place I can bathe? I really need to get washed up." Melinda said shyly.  
  
"Uh, sure. There's a clean lake about a half-mile from here to the west. You can see it from the top of the cave." Raven said.  
  
Melinda went to the entrance, and looked to the west. Yep, he was right. There was a crystal clear lake that was about a half mile away from here.  
  
"Well, can I go and take a bath there?" Melinda asked.  
  
"I have to go with you to make sure you don't run away." Raven said.  
  
Melinda's eyes got big. She slapped Raven and said, "You pervert! You just wanna see me naked! You know for good and sure that I won't run away!"  
  
Raven had a big hand mark on his face. He slid down to the ground and said, "Fine, you win. But I'll watch from the from here to make sure that you don't run away, or you WILL pay!"  
  
"How so?" Melinda asked curiously.  
  
"I'll-I'll- I don't know! I'll think about it!" Raven said.  
  
"Well, I'm off! Hey, do have shampoo or something?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Shadow, you know where it is. Show her." Raven said.  
  
Shadow growled and showed Melinda where it was.  
  
"Thanks. I won't be more than 15 or 20 minutes." Melinda said happily. She started toward the west.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Moonbay woke up. She looked where Christy had slept. Christy was asleep with a bright pink cast on.  
  
'What am I supposed to do with the kid?' She thought.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
Raven sat in the cave thinking. 'Why did I say it? Why did I say I had to go with her?' He had a sudden urge to look at her. He went to the cave entrance, and looked towards the lake. Yeah, she was there, undressing, 'If only I were close to- Stop it Raven! You will not look at her! Stop right now!' Yet Raven kept looking.  
  
Then Shadow said, (in his own tongue) 'Why didn't you go with her? Anyways, you need a bath yourself!'  
  
Raven sighed. "Well, I guess I need a bath."  
  
Raven started towards the lake, hoping Melinda wasn't going to be mad, when he remembered Christie.  
  
"Shit! I left her with Moonbay!"  
  
He quickly scribbled the note he promised Irvine and jumped on Shadow's back.  
  
"Shadow, hurry up!" Raven yelled.  
  
They finally arrived at the hotel room, and Raven taped the note to the window and left just before Moonbay opened the curtains.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Moonbay opened the curtains and saw the note. A huge smile spread across her face as she grabbed it.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Moonbay,  
  
I bet you want to know who I am, huh? If you bring Christie to the bookstore again and leave her there, I promise you will find out who I am. If you want to find out tonight, leave Christie at the bookstore and go to the only nightclub in the city. You'll find me near the DJ, and you should know who I am once you see me.  
  
-Secret Admirer-  
  
Moonbay's smile got bigger. 'Yes, I finally get to meet him! God, I should get some clothes for tonight.' She thought happily.  
  
Moonbay also took Christie and Fiona along too. Fiona said that Van and Thomas were taking her along.  
  
"What about Irvine?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"Um, he didn't answer me or anyone else." Fiona said. She grimaced in pain. She had a major hangover and headache from last night.  
  
"Oh well. Let's get Christie some clothes first, then ours. She'll be easiest." Said Moonbay.  
  
They went to the kid's department and grabbed a couple cute outfits.  
  
Christie was pleased to have some clothes. Since Moonbay was in a really good mood, she also bought some toys for her. Christie was over joyed by all the new things for her. Fiona was happy that Christie was happy.  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
Up in the sky, Raven and Shadow were looking at people for Christie to live with (surely Moonbay and her gang wouldn't want Christie to be with them all the time).  
  
He saw a couple of nice folks and decided that they were perfect.  
  
Then he went back to his cave and found Melinda sitting there.  
  
"Where were you?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Why? Were you worried?" Raven said.  
  
"No, I just thought that maybe you ditched me, but I saw your Zoid and had second thoughts." She said. She had a stick and was drawing in the dirt.  
  
She suddenly looked up. "Where's Christie?"  
  
"She's with good people, ok? Don't worry about her." Raven said as he sat down beside her.  
  
She was drawing suns, moons, and stars.  
  
"That's really good." Raven said.  
  
"Thanks." Melinda's hair was still wet. She was in some short shorts and a white tank top.  
  
"So, Raven, what are you doing now? Why aren't you plotting a plan to kill Van?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Raven turned around and saw Reese there at the entrance.  
  
Raven stood up, furious.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Ooh, what have we here?" Reese said, looking at Melinda.  
  
Melinda looked at Reese, then Raven.  
  
"C'mon, Reese, can't you leave me alone?" Raven said.  
  
Raven looked at Melinda with a sparkle in his eye. He winked at her, and then looked back at Reese.  
  
Reese immediately saw the look in Raven's eyes and got jealous.  
  
"So, you like her, don't you? And what about me?" Reese asked angrily.  
  
"What about you?" Raven said.  
  
Reese narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you see in her, but I don't like it. And you'll regret it!" Reese said angrily.  
  
"C'mon, let's go." She said to her organoid. (Um, I sort of forgot the organoids name. Help!)  
  
Outside the cave, Reese wiped away tears.  
  
"Feeling a bit sad, are we?" asked Hiltz playfully.  
  
Reese glared at Hiltz. "Shut up!"  
  
"Now is the time to play revenge." Hiltz said while sitting down.  
  
Reese sniffed and sat down next to him. She sighed and didn't say anything.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"Moonbay, Fiona, hurry up, you guys take so long to get ready!" Van yelled impatiently.  
  
"Shut up, Van! Do you want us to go out looking like we just got outa bed?!" yelled Moonbay and Fiona together.  
  
"Guys, they're so stupid." Moonbay said.  
  
"Yeah. Yet they're so cute at the same time, it's hard to stay mad at them for long, especially Van." Fiona said.  
  
"Yeah, you can't stay mad at that guy for long, can ya?" Moonbay said. Moonbay and Fiona laughed while making a few touch ups to their hair and make-up.  
  
"Ok, here we go." Moonbay said. She had a turquoise sparkly tube top with tight black jeans. Her hair was down, a little curly at the tips. She also had on white, sparkly eye shadow and pink lip-gloss.  
  
Fiona had a tight white spaghetti strap tank top with some blue jeans. Her hair was down too, though with a sexy wave in it. She had also put in a few temporary light brown streaks in her hair. She had on dark blue eye shadow and a dark red lipstick.  
  
They walked down the stairs, smiles spread across their faces.  
  
  
  
Me: Well, what do you think? I made this chapter extra long just for you guys!  
  
Raven: Yes! I finally made Reese cry!  
  
Me: I could make her beat you up in the next chapter.  
  
Raven: Um, please don't do that. It would be so embarrassing.  
  
Me: *laughs evilly* that just makes it better!  
  
Raven: *crawls to a corner in fear*  
  
Me: Please review! Oh Reese, could I talk to you for a sec? *Walks out of the room looking for her*  
  
Raven: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! 


	7. Time for some fun!

Disclaimer: I believe I said something about that earlier.  
  
Me: Howdy y'all!  
  
Raven: What the heck?  
  
Me: what's wrong?  
  
Raven: Nothing.  
  
Me: Is it my hair? Are my eyes red?  
  
Raven: Well, you just sounded so weird, but uh, anyways, for all you readers, here's the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Raven Falls in Love  
  
Time for some Fun!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Van looked at Moonbay and Fiona, mouth opening and closing as if talking, but not a sound coming out.  
  
"See, it was worth the wait!" said Moonbay, pinching his cheek a little. Thomas also was in utter shock. He blushed a little when Fiona winked at him. (Irvine had gone off to do some 'business').  
  
"Well, are we gonna go have some fun or what?" Moonbay said excitedly. Van and Thomas snapped out of their gaze.  
  
Van was wearing some baggy blue jeans and a black muscle shirt.  
  
Thomas was wearing a white shirt with a plaid button up collar shirt over it with some baggy pants. He had also spiked his hair a little.  
  
Everyone piled into a car that was rented and started toward a nightclub (I couldn't think up a name for it, so let's just call it that, ok?)  
  
They arrived at it, and you could go up to the window's and feel it vibrate with every beat.  
  
The gang went in. Both Van and Thomas had been especially nice to Fiona. Moonbay immediately saw this and asked to see Fiona for a minute.  
  
"Hey Fiona."  
  
"What do you want to talk about Moonbay?"  
  
"Didn't you notice that both Thomas and Van like you?"  
  
Fiona said, "Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, you'd think that would be obvious." Moonbay said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Fiona sighed and said, "Well, I only like them as friends, nothing more and nothing less. And didn't you have to look for some one?"  
  
Moonbay slapped her fore head and said, "Oh yeah! How could I have been so stupid? Thanks for the reminder Fiona!" Moonbay said while going away.  
  
Moonbay looked at where the DJ was, and was confused.  
  
"What are you looking for?" said a familiar voice.  
  
She jumped. "Irvine, what are you doing here? I thought you had some 'business'." Said Moonbay.  
  
"Yes, I do, and it's right here." He said while wrapping his arms around her.  
  
It suddenly hit Moonbay. "Y-You're, the secret admirer!" She said.  
  
Irvine closed his eyes and said, "Yeah." 'Thank you so much stranger!' said Irvine in his mind.  
  
Moonbay smiled and turned around to look at Irvine. "I was hoping the secret admirer was you." She said, her eye's beginning to glow.  
  
Irvine smirked. He leaned in closer to her.  
  
"Hey, but why didn't you tell me before?" Moonbay said right before their kiss.  
  
"Aww, there it goes, the perfect moment." Irvine said disappointed.  
  
"I know, but really, why didn't you?" Moonbay said curious.  
  
"I was just too shy, and I didn't know how you'd react." Irvine said simply.  
  
"Oh. But, you saw how I reacted when I got the note, I-" She was cut off by Irvine's sweet, warm kiss. Many things were swimming through her head, but she enjoyed it. They pulled away, looked at each other and kissed again.  
  
When they were done, Moonbay smiled and said, "Wanna dance?" as her favorite song came on.  
  
He smiled and said, "Sure."  
  
(Aww, wasn't that just totally sweet??? ^_^)  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"So who was that?" asked Melinda after Reese left.  
  
"A friend." Raven said.  
  
"Didn't seem like a friend. C'mon, you can tell me!"  
  
"She's someone I know. End of discussion." He said the last three words separately and firmly.  
  
Melinda gasped. "Is she your giiiirrrrl friend?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"What do you think the answer is?" He yelled angrily.  
  
Melinda looked down. She hated being yelled at, especially by Raven.  
  
Raven sighed. He sat down beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've just got so much stress on me, I- I'm just about to burst." Raven explained.  
  
Melinda sighed and said, "That's ok. I know what you mean."  
  
  
  
~*~*~Raven's POV~*~*~  
  
Damn, she looks good! Wait! What am I thinking? Bad Raven, bad! Let's just lean a little closer, please? Then we could kiss, and kiss and then- *the little voice in his mind slaps him* I told you, no!  
  
~*~*~ End POV~*~*~  
  
"Hey, um. I was wondering. Can you teach me how to be a Zoid pilot?" Melinda asked.  
  
Raven smirked. "Course I could. We're gonna have to get you a Zoid though. How about a nice hellcat? That should be easy enough. What color do you want it?"  
  
Melinda looked up thoughtfully.  
  
"How about midnight black? That way I could sneak through nights hands." Melinda said slyly.  
  
Raven smirked again. "That'd be good. Ok, we'll figure out a plan tonight and steal the Zoid tomorrow. Then Shadow will go in your Zoid and control it for a little bit until we get far away enough so they won't chase us.  
  
So for the rest of the day they made up the plan and went over it a couple times.  
  
"So what base are we going to?" asked Melinda again, looking at a map.  
  
"Riiight.here." He said pointing at a little dot on the map.  
  
"Oh, and we're right.here." Raven said.  
  
"WHAT? But that's like hundreds of miles away from here! It'll take days-" "Not, with the Genosaur. It'll take just about 10 minutes to get there." Said Raven.  
  
"Oh, ok." Melinda said.  
  
They both took a cup of hot coco that Melinda had made.  
  
"Hey Raven?" Melinda asked, getting close to his face.  
  
"Yeah?" He also said, leaning in closer.  
  
"Could you get off my foot?" she asked.  
  
"Wha- uh, I mean, er, sure." He stammered, a little embarrassed.  
  
'How could I have thought she was going to kiss me?  
  
  
  
Little voice in his head: You can't have her!  
  
Him: But I want her so bad!  
  
LVIHH: HAH!!! Well, guess what? You aren't getting her!  
  
Him: Just shut up and leave me alone.'  
  
  
  
Melinda drained her cup of coco and lay down on her mat, getting ready for sleep.  
  
Raven did the same, inching just a little bit closer to Melinda.  
  
Melinda fell asleep in a couple minutes while Raven stayed up a little longer, thinking and trying to sort out his thoughts.  
  
~~~~ In his mind ~~~~  
  
Hmm, do I like her? Well, she is sorta cute, no hot, no, sexy. Yeah, that's it. But, how old is she??? I think she's like 13 or something. What the heck? I'm like 3 years older than her (I'm not sure about his age, but I'm making him 16 for now). But I think I make her uncomfortable.  
  
Oh, but, I'm not supposed to fall in love! Get a hold of yourself Raven! Ok, maybe I'm feeling a little out of whack. In a couple of days you'll have absolutely no feelings for her.  
  
~~~~ Ok, I'm done messing with his mind! Tee hee! ~~~~  
  
He reassured himself with that last thought and went to sleep.  
  
He woke up in the middle of the night (Melinda had accidentally kicked him). He went to get a drink from the nearby stream and cool his face down a little. He also relieved himself and went back to his bed.  
  
Raven looked at Melinda. She was so peaceful looking, and beautiful. He saw her smile in her sleep and mumble about straw hats.  
  
Raven leaned in and kissed her on the lips. 'God, they're so kissable!' (Damn, wish I were her!)  
  
He went back to sleep.  
  
Once again, Raven woke up (now it's like, 3 AM, k?).  
  
This time, by a scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aww, yet another cliffhanger! Aren't I so evil? You all just hate me for that, huh? But could someone really tell me how old Raven is? And is a Hellcat easy to learn how to pilot, I'm not very sure. Tell me if anything else is wrong, ok? If you do this then I will make the next chapter extra long, ok? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. Competition and Kidnappings

Disclaimer: What'd ya think?!  
  
Aren't you guys so lucky to have an author like me? I update almost every day and write about one or two chapters a day. And I write the chapters a pretty good size (I think). But this one is going to be extra long cuz you guys reviewed! See how this works now?  
  
Yeah, but anyways, some of you told me Raven was 13 then in GF he was 18, and here's something to think about: when they were getting into GF, when Van was doing all the intro's you know, didn't he say a year passed? I was just wondering if I missed something, or what, cuz now I'm confused. PLEASE TELL ME!!! Ok, so I'm going to have Melinda be 14 and Raven is 17 for now.  
  
Oh, and I just realized I have 30 REVIEWS!!! Isn't that awesome??? Anyways, I want to thank you all for reviewing it really means a lot to me! Here's the extra long chapter I promised!  
  
  
  
Raven Falls in Love  
  
Competition and kidnappings  
  
Chapter 8 (Wow, chapter 8 already???)  
  
Raven quickly looked around. The scream had been nearby.  
  
"Raven! HEEEEELP!!!" screamed Melinda. Someone in black had Melinda by the neck. The person in black took Melinda and shut her mouth. Then another person came and knocked out Raven.  
  
He fell to the ground.  
  
~~Later~~  
  
Raven woke up with a major headache. He groaned at the pain, and then tried to remember what had happened.  
  
"Melinda! God, where-" Then it all came back to him. The scream, the people in black, and the knock out. He softly rubbed the spot on his head where he had been hit.  
  
He heard a soft growl behind him.  
  
"Shadow! Oh, Shadow!" He ran to Shadow, who was lying on the ground, looking in pretty bad shape.  
  
Raven put his head on Shadow's. He felt tears welling up inside his eyes, but he forced them to stay in. He knew Shadow couldn't make it through this one. And he couldn't get any help in time.  
  
Raven heard some soft footsteps come toward him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Reese said.  
  
"What do you want?" Raven asked quietly.  
  
"I came to check up on you. Looks like he was pretty beat up. I have some medicine if you want it." Reese said.  
  
'Medicine! Wait- then I'd be asking for help- and from Reese. God, what am I gonna do?'  
  
"I don't want your help." Raven said.  
  
Reese narrowed her eyes. "That organoid is gonna die if you don't take care of it and it'll haunt you the rest of your life!" She yelled. She then quietly smiled a little and left the medicine on a rock, and then left the cave.  
  
Raven looked at where she had been, and saw the medicine. Looking out of the cave to make sure no one was watching, he then quickly took the medicine and gave it to Shadow.  
  
"There. You should be better in a little bit. I'll be right here." He said quietly to the organoid. He sat down by him and stroked his head softly. Shadow shivered in pleasure.  
  
Raven chuckled a little. "You like that, huh?"  
  
Little voice in his head: WHAT are you doing?  
  
Raven's voice: I was just petting him.  
  
LVIHH: You've grown soft, how dare you!  
  
RV: No I haven't!  
  
LVIHH: Then how do you explain the crying and petting Shadow?  
  
RV: Well, um.  
  
LVIHH: See? RV: So what if I have grown soft? That's supposed to be good! Now go away and leave me alone!  
  
Shadow suddenly was better and got up. Raven got up as well, then thought 'How does Reese know Shadow was hurt? She must have kidnapped Melinda!'  
  
He ran out the cave and looked around for Reese. He found her one the ledge above the cave. He quickly went up there and glared at Reese.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Who?" Reese asked innocently.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Raven yelled.  
  
Reese furrowed her eyebrows. "I really don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You kidnapped her! Where is she?!" Raven yelled.  
  
"I really don't know what you're talking about Raven. Was your friend kidnapped? Tell me Raven."  
  
Raven hadn't heard her and just tackled her. Hand on her throat, he asked once again. "WHERE-IS-SHE???"  
  
"I-don't-know-Maybe-H-Hiltz!" She choked.  
  
Raven glared at her some more and let her go. Reese rubbed where she had been choked and said angrily, "I don't know what has gotten into you!" She then ran to Specula (I think that was Reese's organoid, from what you guys told me) jumped on the back (um, another question: Is it a he or she?!) and blasted off.  
  
"Why did you choke her like that?" asked Hiltz.  
  
Raven quickly turned around and saw Hiltz standing there, hands on hips and looking at Raven strangely.  
  
"She did absolutely nothing last night and you yell at her like she was some black bear attempting to attack you. I heard the whole thing, and I'm as clueless as her about what you were talking about. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Hiltz said sympathetically.  
  
"M-Melin-" It was hard for him to say her name.  
  
"She was kidnapped." He choked out.  
  
"You mean that one girl who was with you? Her?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you know where she is?" He demanded.  
  
"I saw two command wolfs take off quickly at around 3 or 4 this morning." "Heading where?" Raven questioned.  
  
"Oh, about south, south east." He replied.  
  
Raven stalked off, having got enough information from him. He quickly packed the few things there, and went to Zoid. He climbed in and started south. 'Don't worry Melinda, I'll get you.' He said to himself.  
  
"Ok Shadow, we're looking for command wolves about south." He said to his organoid. Shadow growled in reply and blasted off.  
  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
Ok, now we're going back to Fiona, Thomas, Van, Irvine, and Moonbay. They're still at the nightclub; we're just getting back to them. ^_^  
  
Fiona saw Moonbay dancing with Irvine, wishing she could dance with someone.  
  
"Hey Fiona." Said Van.  
  
"Oh hi." She replied.  
  
"I want to talk about something." He said while taking her hand.  
  
"About what?" She said, sliding her hand out of his. She felt uncomfortable with Van holding her hand like that. She likes him only as a friend, nothing more or less. Same with Thomas.  
  
Van sighed. "I-I-" He didn't know how to tell her.  
  
"I like you. More than a friend." He said quickly.  
  
Fiona smiled. "I thought so. But, I only like you as a friend, nothing more or less." She said.  
  
Van felt a little disappointed.  
  
Thomas saw this and thought, 'Oh yeah! Now is my time to shine!'  
  
Van and Thomas had made a deal that whoever she said she like got to be with her since they both liked her.  
  
"Nice try." Said Thomas. Van felt like punching him in the face.  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
Thomas walked up to her confidently.  
  
"Hello, miss Fiona." He said while taking her hand and kissing it lightly. Fiona giggled at his silliness.  
  
"Miss Fiona, we must talk." He said while sitting down. Fiona giggled harder.  
  
"I like, and I ask that you dance with me and love me back." Fiona giggled harder than ever.  
  
"What's wrong?" Thomas asked. Fiona had her head on the table and was shaking from laughter. He thought she was crying.  
  
"Does that mean yes?" he said hopefully. Van was about to shatter. She was going to choose Thomas over him.  
  
Fiona looked up, red in the face mouth wide-open with a silent laughter and gasping for air.  
  
Now Thomas was about to shatter. He thought she was laughing at him.  
  
"A-are you laughing at, me?" He asked in disbelief. She shook her head no, then nodded yes.  
  
After she had finally calmed down, she finally told him, "I thought it was pretty funny about how you talked acted, and all that other crap. Anyways, my answer to your question is no."  
  
Thomas walked away, very sad.  
  
Van smirked. "Nice try." He said in the same tone of voice Thomas had used.  
  
Thomas lifted up his hand attempting to punch him, but Van blocks.  
  
Angered even more, Thomas stalked away.  
  
Fiona looked around the nightclub. She looked at some cute guys at the bar, a fat dude trying to dance, Irvine and Moonbay, Van laughing, the DJ (whom was EXTREMELY cute!). She decided to flirt with someone.  
  
Van came down and sat by Fiona.  
  
"Hey Fiona. You wanna talk?" Van asked, a little desperate.  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes. "Hey, give it up Van. I don't like you the way you like me, ok?!" She got up and started heading toward the DJ.  
  
Van sighed and put his head down. He liked Fiona so much. She was cute, kind, gentle, and just his type.  
  
"Hey, what's up kiddo?" said Moonbay excitedly. The dancing had made her energetic. Irvine plopped down beside her, then Moonbay moved to his lap.  
  
"Fiona just turned me down." He said sadly.  
  
"Aww, that's too bad!" Moonbay said while nuzzling Irvine's shoulder. Irvine was enjoying the attention.  
  
"Can you leave me alone?" Van asked, setting his head on his hands now.  
  
"Sure, uh, wanna go dance again?" Moonbay asked as a slow song came on.  
  
Irvine nodded his head and got up. They went off, hand in hand.  
  
Fiona was quite successful with her job and was dancing with the DJ, Nick.  
  
"Hiiiii, what's your name?" said a ditsy girl while graciously sitting down by Van.  
  
"Uh, Van." He said.  
  
"Oh, well, my name is Jessica! So, I see yooou go to the gym! Are you a Zoid pilot?"  
  
"Yes." He said. He wasn't interested in this girl. She was too, preppy.  
  
"Oh, I see. I love Zoid pilots." Jessica said while inching closer to him.  
  
"Look, I'm not interested in you, so leave me alone." Van said.  
  
"Oh, you meanie!" Jessica said while hitting Van's head. It felt more like a pill hitting his head. (In other words, it didn't hurt!)  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
Raven looked on his radar, where he had detected some Zoids. He moved toward them, and found two Command Wolfs just like Hiltz said. 'Guess I'm gonna have to thank him.' He thought.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Melinda was awake, watching the two men sleep in a command wolf. They were about 25 years old and were passing by when they decided to take her. She was now tied up. Melinda has been trying to free herself since the men had fallen asleep. The ropes were large, tight, and in an impossible knot. Melinda had finally gotten one knot out.  
  
One guy (let's call him Brent) stirred in his sleep. Melinda paused for a second, then continued her job. The other guy (How about Dan?) woke up because Brent had kicked him. He grunted and rubbed his eyes.  
  
He turned to Melinda and smiled. He started to head towards her. Melinda cowered back until she hit the back of the cockpit.  
  
"Heh, you're pretty. Why don't-" He was cut off by a blow to the side of the command wolf's head.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Dan screamed.  
  
"What the fuck is happening?" Brent yelled.  
  
"Dumb ass, I just said that!" Dan bellowed back. He was knocked to the ground by another blow.  
  
"I just woke up!" Brent said.  
  
"So? Now why don't-" (another hit) "you just start up the command wolf and fight back, stupid fuck!" Dan yelled back.  
  
Brent then started the command wolf and fought back. He gasped at the sight.  
  
"I-It's the Genobreaker! We don't stand a chance!" Brent practically screamed.  
  
Melinda's heart leaped with joy. Raven had come for her!  
  
"He wants the girl! Ask if he wants to negotiate?" Said Dan.  
  
"Um, excuse me, would you like to negotiate?" Brent asked nervously.  
  
"Why would I want to negotiate?" answered Raven's voice.  
  
"W-Well-"  
  
"You nearly kill my organoid, you knock me out, and you steal the girl I love! Now I question you, what would you do if you were in my situation?" Raven said angrily.  
  
"I would probably kill that person." Brent said stupidly.  
  
"No! Now he's gonna kill us you dumb ass!" Dan yelled.  
  
"Now that's what I'll do to you! Melinda, press the eject button!" Melinda had eyed that button earlier and pressed it quickly.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" yelled Dan and Brent together.  
  
When he saw her pop out of the command wolf, he blasted both the command wolfs to bits, then jumped out of his Zoid and ran to Melinda.  
  
Melinda ran to him also, and hugged him. She put her head on his shoulder while holding him tightly. Raven hugged her back tightly as well, kissed the top of her head and put his head on hers. That's when he realized that she was crying. The tears soon soaked through his clothes.  
  
"Shhh, shhh, its ok Melinda." He said softly to her. Melinda kept crying, clutching then letting of his clothes. She was so thankful Raven was there for her. Raven picked Melinda up, since it seemed she wasn't going anywhere for a while, and put her in his lap in the cockpit of his Zoid. Shadow questioned him about this, but he told Shadow 'not now.'  
  
Raven smiled at the young woman on his lap, who was now sleeping. He breathed a sigh of relief, now he had to worry no more.  
  
'Wonder if she still wants to learn how to pilot a Zoid.' He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm really tired and this is like 9 pages long, and I hope that's long enough! Well, this story isn't over yet! I hope you liked it and I'll write the next chapter as soon as I get all my schoolwork done! (I've been putting it off just to write this story for you guys, so you better be grateful for this chapter!) 


	9. The Truth

Disclaimer: Everyone should know THIS answer by now!  
  
I'm in a really good mood! I got some favorite CD's, my b-day was three days ago, and I have like 200 pieces of candy from Halloween! YAY! And I think someone likes me!  
  
Thank you guys so much for reviewing! And thank you for answering my questions. I've finally figured out their age, hee hee!  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out! I had a lot of things going on, like Halloween, homework, and parties. ^_^ Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_~  
  
Raven fall in love  
  
The Truth  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ok, so we're going to go back to Van and his gang for a couple minutes!  
  
Van woke up, still feeling tired. He had gotten 10 hours of sleep, and yet he was still tired! (Has that ever happened to any of you guys?)  
  
He sighed and got up. Every one had been gone for two days. Fiona was with the DJ, Moonbay and Irvine disappeared somewhere, and Thomas got together with some girl he thought was cool.  
  
Van was all alone. He hated the loneliness. He wished Fiona were here, she always cheered him up. 'I only like you as a friend, nothing more or less.' Her voice echoed in his head.  
  
Zeke was here, though, he wasn't much company. Zeke had never seen a TV set, and was awed by it.  
  
"Zeke! Would you come here and give me company?" Van yelled. No answer.  
  
"Zeke?!" he yelled again. No answer.  
  
"Fine!" He decided to take a walk down the streets.  
  
He got dressed, and on his way out slammed the door behind him.  
  
Aww, poor Van! He feels rejected! WAIT! I just gotta a good idea! Yay! ^__^  
  
______________________________  
  
"Hey Raven?" Melinda yelled.  
  
"Hmm." He answered.  
  
"Don't we have any food to eat?" She asked.  
  
"I think so. Lemme check." He replied.  
  
Raven went next to her and looked around. There was no food. Raven sighed.  
  
"Guess you'll have to get some food at the market. Here." He said, handing her money.  
  
"Get enough food for about two weeks, then buy something nice for yourself." He said.  
  
"Ok thanks." She said while hugging him. "I should probably get going. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Bye." Raven said. God, he loved that girl so much.  
  
  
  
I think some of you might guess what's going to happen! Hee hee, I'm not telling! Read on to find out!  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
Melinda walked down the street, as did Van. Melinda busied herself with some fresh fruit and vegetables. Van walked down the street casually, looking at the shops.  
  
That's when Van saw her. Tall, beautiful, and just good looking. He walked over to her, acting 'cool' and unlike himself.  
  
"Yo, what's up baby?" He said like those rapper dudes.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, hello. I don't know which fruit is ripe; can you help me? I'm not very sure myself."  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said, dropping his accent.  
  
Melinda picked up a piece of fruit and asked, "Is this ripe?"  
  
"No, it has to be rock hard and a dark yellow." He said, picking up a ripe piece of fruit,  
  
"Oh, like this one?" She said, picking up another piece of fruit.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks. What's your name anyways?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Uh, Van." He said, a little nervous.  
  
"Um, can you help me with this fruit too?" Melinda asked.  
  
They looked at fruit and veggies, and whatever else Raven and Melinda needed.  
  
"Well, thanks for helping me." Melinda said, looking up and smiling.  
  
Van took a deep breath then said, "Hey, um, do you want to do something on Saturday?"  
  
Melinda looked down. "Um, sorry. I have a boyfriend already."  
  
"Oh, ok. What's his name?" Van asked, curious.  
  
"It's Raven." She said casually.  
  
"WHAT?! He's my rival! And how did you fall in love with HIM?" He yelled in disbelief.  
  
"Well, I didn't fall in love with him. He fell in love me." She said, slightly blushing. 'No wonder why. Any man would be crazy if they didn't like THIS girl!' He thought.  
  
"Oh." Van said.  
  
"Well, he isn't the kind of guy that he seems." Van said.  
  
Melinda frowned, curious. "How?"  
  
Van told Melinda everything about him.  
  
"He didn't seem like that kind of guy. Maybe a little at first, but really." Melinda said after Van had finished.  
  
"Well, I didn't think he'd ever fall in love." Van admitted.  
  
"Well, thanks for telling me, Van." Melinda said getting up. They both walked away, both feeling a little different about Raven.  
  
___________________________________  
  
When Melinda got back to they're make shift home, feeling a little bit colder towards Raven at the moment. She found him sitting with his back against the cave, sleeping. She quietly put away the groceries, and started to make a little meal for herself and Raven. She glanced quickly at Raven, thinking of all the poor, innocent people he had killed. She gasped.  
  
'I would have died too.' She suddenly thought. 'If not for Shadow, I wouldn't be here and Raven would still be the way he was.' She went back to the stew she was making. The pot started to whistle and bubble over the top. Raven woke up to this sound.  
  
Raven yawned and got up. "Hey, why didn't you wake me?" He said softly while wrapping his arms around her slim figure.  
  
Melinda suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Uh, I need to cook, and I can't do that with your arms around me." She said.  
  
Raven frowned at this; she usually liked it when he wrapped his arms around her. 'Maybe she's a little stressed or something. Wait, wouldn't that make her want my arms around her? . . . Ah, must be a girl thing.' He thought to himself.  
  
He said to her, "Uh, I'm gonna be outside. Tell me when you're done cooking."  
  
Melinda nodded. Raven sighed then went outside, next to the lake and started throwing rocks into it. He sat there thinking until Melinda called him.  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? I'm now feeling really cruddy cuz I have a sore throat, stuffy nose, a throbbing headache, and a fever. I started this chapter yesterday and finished it today and that's why I have a different mood, so yeah. Well, hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	10. Confessions

Disclaimer: I would think you'd know that by now.  
  
Oh, and I want to say that the extra cussing the kidnappers said in chapter 8 was cuz I wanted them to sound sort of stupid and not know how to say stuff. ^_^ Aren't I so nice and pleasant?  
  
Well now, I'm feeling a little bit better than I was an hour ago (I wrote chapter 9 an hour ago. Interesting, huh?). My headaches gone, I blew the snot out of my nose (I can breathe and smell!) and the sore throats not too bad. ^_^ Um, too much info for you! On with the story!  
  
Raven Falls In Love  
  
Confessions  
  
Chapter 10 (Yay!)  
  
Melinda looked at Raven, thinking about his past life, based on what Van had told her. He had been pure evil, and she too would have been one of the people he killed too, except she had fallen and Shadow had insisted on taking her.  
  
Raven looked at Melinda, confused on why she wasn't herself. He finally got tired of the silence and said, "Ok, what's bothering you?" in that cold tone of voice he used to have. Melinda was surprised at his tone of voice, and a little scared. Raven was surprised at his voice too. "Well?" He said, a little softer now.  
  
"I-I met someone." Melinda stuttered.  
  
Raven got scared a little, thinking that she had liked someone else now. "Well- Go on." Raven said, nervous.  
  
"He told me about what you did, in the past. And he asked me out." She said. Seeing the look on Raven's face, she quickly added, "Oh, but I said no of course."  
  
Raven's muscles relaxed a little. He breathed a sigh of relief and asked curiously, "What was his name?"  
  
"Van."  
  
"Van?! Van Flyheight." (Is Van's last name spelt right???) Raven asked, his curiosity turning into rage.  
  
"I don't know. He didn't tell me." Melinda said.  
  
"Well, what did he look like?" he asked, a little impatient.  
  
"He had spiky black hair with the bottom part pulled back into a pony tail thing, a red shirt that had a square cut out to show off his abs-"  
  
"Alright, it was Van Flyheight." Raven said, butting off Melinda and grabbing his coat.  
  
"Raven, where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going to teach Van a lesson about talking crap about me and for hitting on my girl." Melinda blushed a little at the last statement.  
  
"Wait! I just have a question for you. Why did you kill all those people?" She asked sternly. Raven stopped in his tracks. He put a hand through his hair and muttered to himself, "This one's going to be tough to get out of."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Van sat down on the bed, putting his chin on his hands. A theme song was heard from the next room.  
  
"ZEKE! Really, it's only a TV set, no big whoop about it!" He yelled to the hypnotized organoid. Zeke ignored this comment and continued to watch the show.  
  
Van glared through the wall where supposedly Zeke was sitting.  
  
'I wonder if I did the right thing, telling Melinda about Raven.' He thought.  
  
Van smirked a little. 'Yeah, I think I did. Raven's not good enough for her, but I'm perfect.' He thought in his own, cocky little way. 'This'll just make Melinda break up with Raven and have her come running to me.' His smirk got bigger. 'You're such a genius Van Flyheight!' He lay down on the bed, hands behind his head.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. "Hello! I have come home!" Moonbay yelled. Irvine, Fiona, Thomas, his girlfriend (let's call her Penny), and Nick (remember the DJ dude Fiona was hanging out with?) followed her.  
  
"Finally! Where were you guys?" Van asked. Moonbay smirked. "Wouldn't YOU like to know?"  
  
Everyone else smiled too.  
  
"PLEASE TELL ME!!!" He yelled, getting that desperate look on his face. Moonbay's smirk grew bigger. "Figure it out yourself!" She walked past him and plopped down on her bed.  
  
Everyone walked past Van, ignoring his pleads to know where they were.  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
"Well?" Melinda asked.  
  
"I-I-" Raven started.  
  
"Quit stuttering and tell me!" She yelled.  
  
Raven sat down next to her, and began the sad tale of his life. (I'm not going to write how Raven explains it cuz I'm not totally sure about Raven's past myself, except that he was raised by Prozen and that his parents were killed by Shadow.)  
  
When Raven finished, Melinda had tears in her eyes. She hugged Raven and said, "I didn't know your life was so sad and horrible!"  
  
Raven hugged back gently and answered, "I know." He had been close to tears when he told the death of his parents.  
  
"Do you understand now?" He asked quietly.  
  
Melinda nodded her head and wiped away the extra tear.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing!" Melinda cried and gave Raven another hug.  
  
"Now, I'm going to kill Van with more reason."  
  
"You don't have to kill him." She said quietly.  
  
"I have to." Raven said quietly.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm gonna have to stop here, because I actually really don't know why Raven is after Van. I sort of forgot.*Grins stupidly* aren't I so smart!  
  
Raven: Gee, wish you were my history teacher!  
  
Me: WHAT does a history teacher have to be with me being stupid?!  
  
Raven: Ummm. I'm not so sure..  
  
Oh, and I have something else to say. Zodian666, I don't know what you mean by 'you suck!!!' Does that mean I suck as in your jealous, or does it mean I'm a bad writer? Please tell me!!! Your profile didn't show an email address, so I had to write it here.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!! I HAVE A LOT OF REVIEWS AND THAT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY AND MAKES ME WRITE STORIES QUICKER CUZ THEN I KNOW THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE READING IT!!! 


	11. Defeated

Disclaimer: I believe we went over this before.  
  
*Grins stupidly* Yes, I know. I made a mistake. Raven's parents were not killed by Shadow, but by Ambient. And Van's father was killed by Shadow. I guess I don't pay very much attention to the show, do I? I saw it, but I didn't actually pay attention to some of the small details. Stupid me.  
  
Anyways, none of you did tell me why Raven and Van were after each other. But I think it was because they both thought the other was good and wanted to prove they were better by killing the other. I'm not sure if that right, someone tell me, please, I'm begging you!  
  
Oh, and sorry this one took so long to put up. Lately, I haven't been very motivated to write. It wasn't any of you guys; it was just that I sort of needed to figure out this chapter. Well, here it is!  
  
Raven Falls in Love  
  
Defeated  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Melinda stared at Raven, arms crossed, waiting for an answer. Raven sighed, then said, "Well, I want to kill him because I want to get revenge for the time he beat me in a battle, and I suppose he has a similar reason."  
  
Melinda snorted. "What a good reason." She said while unfolding her arms. "You guys really don't need to kill each other anymore. From what I hear, you've both beaten each other an equal amount of times."  
  
Raven glared at Melinda. "I want to kill him so he won't be in my way anymore!"  
  
"Hey, chill out! Well, are you gonna go tell him off or what?" Melinda said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Raven asked, confused.  
  
"He was pretty low to tell me the stuff he told me. Go give him what he deserves!" Melinda said.  
  
Raven smirked. "You're actually telling me to go beat him up?" Raven said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty low. Go on, I wouldn't care less. Actually, this is so good, I'm gonna go with you!" Melinda said.  
  
Raven smiled. "Thanks." He hugged Melinda. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
"Hey Irvine!" whispered Van.  
  
Irvine looked at Van, a look in his eye's telling him 'This better be good or else.'  
  
"Care to tell me where you guys have been?"  
  
"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know!"  
  
"PLEASE TELL ME!!!" yelled Van.  
  
"Really, figure it out!" Irvine said.  
  
"Give me a hint!" Van said.  
  
"Look at the calendar." Irvine said, pointing to one.  
  
Van went over to the calendar. He looked at the last two days and it said: Dr. D- shield  
  
"I MISSED THE DAY OF THE SHIELDS?!?!?!" yelled Van in disbelief.  
  
"Yep, told you to go to bed earlier!" Irvine said, a taunting look on his face.  
  
"I-missed-the-appointment." Van looked about ready to cry.  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook and a large blast was heard.  
  
"What the hell-" Irvine yelled.  
  
"Where are the girls?!" Yelled Van.  
  
"I'll get them! Get everyone else out!" Irvine yelled.  
  
Van nodded his head. He got Zeke, Thomas, Nick, and Penny out with him.  
  
"C'mon Moonbay, let's go! Fiona, follow Van!" Irvine shouted, pointing to where Van was going.  
  
They felt another blast, and Irvine was knocked out.  
  
  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven was firing missiles to get Van's attention.  
  
"Are you sure he's here?" asked Melinda behind him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. See that Gustav, Lightning Saix, and Liger? That's his gang." Raven said while pointing to the Zoids.  
  
"Oh, I see." Melinda said plopping back to her chair. "Just don't kill anyone, alright?"  
  
"What about Van?"  
  
"No, don't kill him either. He deserves to be hurt, but not killed." Melinda said.  
  
"Fine." Raven said, obeying. 'She's taking control over me now!' He thought.  
  
"Hey! I think Van's coming out now!" Melinda said, pointing next to the collapsed hotel.  
  
"Yeah, that's him alright. He's the one who said crap about me, right?" He got a close up picture of Van on his screen.  
  
"That's him." Melinda answered.  
  
Raven smirked. "He'll pay for what he did now." He moved the Genobreaker closer to Van and the people emerging from the hotel. Moonbay was seen dragging Irvine out from the building.  
  
"Van!" Raven yelled.  
  
Van looked up, and saw the Genobreaker. "I shoulda known! Raven was behind this!"  
  
"Van! I want to battle you, get revenge on what you did!" Raven told him  
  
Van cocked an eyebrow. "What did I do?"  
  
"You told me some pretty bad things about Raven!" Melinda said.  
  
"Melinda? You're in there?" Van said.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Melinda answered.  
  
"So, you gonna fight or what Van?" asked Raven.  
  
Van sighed and thought about it. "Fine, I will, but only if Melinda gets out." Melinda jumped out of the cockpit and climbed onto a rooftop to get a better view of the fight. Van jumped into his Blade Liger and started her up. Zeke did his regular transformation.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Van said.  
  
"Follow me." Raven commanded.  
  
They went out onto a clear area. "Ready?" Raven asked.  
  
"GO!" Van yelled. Van did a couple fancy moves, trying to impress Melinda instead got a whacking from Raven.  
  
/What the heck are you doing?!/ Asked Zeke. /This isn't fighting at all! You're pulling off poses instead!/  
  
"Zeke, be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate!" Van yelled in frustration. "Alright, time to use the blade attack." He got his blades out and charged towards Raven's Genobreaker.  
  
"Not this again." Raven said. Raven easily dodged his attack, and charged up the particle gun.  
  
Van was taken by surprise of the dodge. He didn't know where he was for a moment, then he turned around once he did. He saw the charged particle gun, and knew he was done for. A second later it fired.  
  
Melinda was totally awed by this battle. She cheered once Raven had won. People looked at her funny and got scared, she was on Raven's side. Fiona and Moonbay were next to her on the rooftop.  
  
"WHAT are you cheering for? Van lost!" Moonbay yelled.  
  
"Exactly!" Melinda said, still jumping up and down.  
  
"For all I know, he's dead!" Moonbay screamed again. Fiona was near tears. Irvine still hadn't woken up.  
  
"Oh, he's not dead, look!" Moonbay looked to where Melinda had pointed to, and she saw a silver organoid on the ground. Moonbay breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, the kid's not dead."  
  
Everybody ran over to Van. Turn's out he's not dead, but pretty beaten up.  
  
Melinda practically flew to Raven. "You HAVE to teach me how to fight!" Melinda said. "Yeah, I'll get you a hellcat once this is over."  
  
He left Melinda confused and wondering, and was walking over to Van. A few people stepped back. "Van, do you know what you did to make me come all the way out here to defeat you?" Van struggled to speak, but said, "I don't know."  
  
"It's because you told Melinda that I was a bad guy, that I wasn't good enough for her. You know, if she thought that, she wouldn't have still stayed with me. You wanted her all to yourself, didn't you? And don't lie, I can tell when you're lying."  
  
Van nodded his head yes, and got a kick from Raven. "You knew she was taken, and there was no point in hoping that you could take her away from me! And she hasn't changed her feelings about me since you told her those lies."  
  
Moonbay stepped up. "So, you're telling us that, you're in LOVE, Raven?"  
  
"That's right, and if ANYONE had a problem with that, tough. Let's go." Raven and Melinda walked off, leaving everyone in awe.  
  
"Now, let's get that hellcat." Raven said.  
  
"Awright!" Melinda yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how'd you guys like that chapter? I got this chapter idea from Jordan, thanks a lot! ^_^ Sorry this didn't get mentioned at the top, though. And sorry this took so long to put up. I haven't been very motivated to write lately. But anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter; please please please please please please please please please please review!!!!! 


	12. Finally Fighting

Disclaimer: Well, let's see, if I'm writing a fanfic, then this MUST mean I don't own Zoids.  
  
I hope you have all enjoyed this story, because I have too. It seems like something that I wouldn't write. Even my brother agrees it's a good piece of writing. ^________^ I'm very happy, as you can see. I read the first chapter a little while ago and I couldn't believe how well I wrote it! Enough of that, here's chapter 12. WHAT? We're on chapter 12 already?! YEAH! All right, and 55 reviews last time I checked! Now I'm happier! ^__________________^  
  
  
  
Raven Falls in Love  
  
Finally Fighting  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
"When are we gonna be there?" Melinda asked for the 10th time.  
  
Raven breathed in really fast, getting ready to yell at her, but then said rather softly, "Just a few more minutes." Melinda smiled. She was finally going to get to learn how to pilot a Zoid.  
  
"I SEE THE BASE!!!" Yelled Melinda when a square, gray looking base appeared on the horizon.  
  
Raven flinched at the sudden yell, but then relaxed. 'I shoulda expected that.' He thought.  
  
"Go faster! So fast they don't detect you on radar!" Melinda yelled.  
  
"Hmm, good idea. Never thought of that." He speeded up and was at the base in 10 seconds flat. He shot at the garage, and jumped out of his cockpit, and made a run for a black Hellcat. He jumped into that cockpit, and then started the engine up.  
  
"Shadow, you know what to do!" Shadow took control of the Genobreaker and bursted towards the Southeast. The black Hellcat streaked behind it, almost catching up to the Genobreaker.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked a soldier.  
  
"I have no idea, but all's they wanted was a Hellcat." answered another soldier.  
  
  
  
"Awright, I have my own Zoid now!" Melinda shouted in joy.  
  
"Ok Shadow, you can stop here. Melinda, get in here." Raven commanded.  
  
Melinda hurriedly jumped out of the Genobreaker, nearly tripped running at the Hellcat, and finally jumped to the cockpit.  
  
"Alright, how do I start it?" Melinda asked once she had learned how the seat belt worked.  
  
"It actually pretty much starts when the seat belt clicks (Um is that right? Cuz whenever I watch the show they never push any button or anything, so I'm not very sure.). See, on the screen those circles?" Raven said, pointing.  
  
"Yeah, I see." Melinda said. "What do these mean?" asked Melinda, pointing at the little graphs that had just formed.  
  
"That one shows you power level, this one shows the heat and stuff, this one." And Raven told her about the Zoids buttons and how to move it and all that other good stuff. (Um, I hope those graphs meanings were right, heh heh.)  
  
A month later Melinda had all the basic stuff down. She could actually pilot the Zoid pretty well, and was now going to have to learn on her own.  
  
"I can't think of anything else to teach you. You've passed most of the tests I've given you, so I'd say that you're going to have to learn everything else by experience. We'll work on a few other things though, like your aiming." Raven said, grinning.  
  
Melinda grinned back. She wasn't that good at aiming her guns yet.  
  
"Let's put you're skills to the test." Raven suddenly said. Melinda's muscles tightened, she thought she would have to fight Raven now. "Let's go to the south where there are a lot of bandits at your level. Let's see how well you fair against those people." Melinda's muscles loosened now. She nodded her head yes and got in her Hellcat. She clicked the seat belt and put her hands on the levers. She moved foreword a little, waiting for Raven.  
  
"Go on ahead, I'll catch up. Just go full speed to the south." Raven said.  
  
"Alright." Melinda answered while pushing the levers foreword, then started to go really fast.  
  
Ten minutes later, Raven was right beside her. They came upon a forest, a dark one at that. Melinda stopped abruptly. "What forest is that?" She demanded.  
  
"Uh, it really doesn't have a name except 'The southern forest.' Why?" Raven asked uncertainly.  
  
He saw her Hellcat back up. "I heard that once people go into that forest, they never come out the same. Some people suddenly become very violent, and some become mental." She answered.  
  
"Don't worry, that's all rumors. I've been in that forest a lot and it hasn't changed me a bit. Besides, those people were alone when they went in, not with other people. C'mon, let's go." Raven said, advancing.  
  
Melinda stayed where she was. "C'mon, you can trust me." He said in a soft voice. "I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Melinda melted by the tone of his voice. She smiled then said, "Ok, let's go." She followed Raven into the dark, damp forest. Her Hellcat roared in frustration as her hind leg got caught again.  
  
"It's ok girl. Just watch your step." Melinda crooned. Raven smiled at her sweetness to her Zoid. Shadow, being outside the Genobreaker, also fell behind. Shadow accidentally fell in a trap hole.  
  
"Oh, Shadow!" Melinda yelled. Shadow blasted out of the hole, then started roaring at it because it was just there.  
  
"Shadow, give up. It can't hear you!" Raven said to the organoid. "Get in here." Raven told Shadow. Shadow jumped into his place in the Zoid.  
  
Suddenly, a new voice rang up. "'Ey! Whot you doin ere?" It asked. A vision of a fat, dirty man popped up on Melinda and Raven's screens.  
  
"Here's your first battle." Raven whispered to Melinda.  
  
"Ey! You gonna answer me or whot?" He asked again. "Pickin' a fight, eh? Let's see how the 'Ellcat fairs, then that fancy dinosaur."  
  
The guy obviously didn't know that Raven had a Genobreaker. "I'm Tom, let this be a fair fight, eh?" Asked Tom.  
  
"Let's go!" Melinda said, getting ready. Tom charged his Dark Horn towards Melinda. She waited for the last second before dodging the charge.  
  
She looked back and did a smirk towards the Dark Horn. She quickly started to zigzag through the trees, trying to confuse the Dark Horn.  
  
Frustrated and confused, Tom yelled at Melinda that she was cheating. Suddenly, from above, the Hellcat appeared and took a swipe at the Zoid. The Dark Horn fell to it's knees, then got back up. It fell back down again as Melinda smashed her paw on it's head again, this time really damaging the Zoid.  
  
"Awright! Awright! You win! Just don't damage this Zoid any more, please, I beg you!" Tom pleaded.  
  
Melinda stopped her Hellcat, quite pleased with her work. Raven came back down, furious. "Why didn't you finish him off?!" He yelled while the Dark Horn fled.  
  
"He begged for mercy, and I gave him another chance. What's wrong with that?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Fine, I'll finish him myself." Raven said, getting his Particle Gun ready.  
  
"RAVEN! DON'T YOU DARE HURT THAT MAN!" Melinda screamed.  
  
Raven lowered his gun. "Fine, but the next one we meet, you will finish them off." He said.  
  
"Ok. But I don't have to kill them, do I?" Melinda asked.  
  
"No, just pretty much destroy their Zoid or until it's in no fighting condition." Raven answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what ya guys think? My brother helped me pick out which Zoid Melinda was going to fight first. Now I don't even know why I mentioned him. He really wanted to be mentioned, though.. But anyways, tell me if I made any mistakes and suggestions are always welcome. ^_^ Please REVIEW!!! 


	13. Gone

Disclaimer: Hmm, well, there's probably a reason why they call this place FANfiction.net.  
  
Hey guys, I finally got back into my writing spirit! Yay! So now I'm probably going to update a little more often! Yeeee!  
  
Raven: Just think about it! I have to live with her! She's so annoying!  
  
Me: Have you ever noticed that whenever you're here you always take me down? You kinda remind me of my neighbor.  
  
Raven: And why do I care?  
  
Me: Herm, well, I guess we'll get on with the story, shall we?  
  
  
  
Raven Falls in Love  
  
Gone  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Melinda's Zoid walked on through the endless forest, looking for someone to battle. She sighed and plopped back into her chair. She let the Zoid walk by itself; it had been doing to same thing for hours. Walking over ditches and other obstacles while ducking some low growing branches.  
  
She wanted to talk to Raven so badly, but didn't know what to talk about. She sighed again and put her head back, looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, you awake?" asked Raven. Melinda yawned. "Yeah. But this is so boring! Why can't we go anywhere else?"  
  
"Because these people are at your level, just starting out. Quit complaining and just keep going." Raven said. He was dead serious now. Melinda smiled. "C'mon Midnight, let's confuse Raven!" whispered Melinda. Midnight quietly roared and started to speed up at Melinda's command.  
  
Raven, above, saw this. 'What's she doing now?' It started to go a lot faster. 'She knows I can keep up with her.' He followed her pace, smirking. Suddenly it disappeared. Raven stopped abruptly. "WHAT?" He yelled. He looked down and saw nothing. Then he saw a black streak. "I see now."  
  
"Alright Melinda, game's over, let's stay on the course, shall we?" He said to her. Melinda returned to her place, and started the boring, mall stroll pace.  
  
"You can go faster if you like." Raven said. She went at a lightning streak pace, Raven following. "Hey, Melinda, slow down, we have to find a camping spot."  
  
They went back to a slow pace, looking for a camping spot. Raven and come down beside her, also looking. "Here's a good spot." He said while stopping. Melinda stopped right beside the Genobreaker. They both jumped out, Melinda with supplies. She grabbed a couple sticks and started a fire.  
  
"Go, maintain the Zoids or something." Melinda said. She pulled out a coffee pot and a pot to make soup. "It'll be done in an hour." She said.  
  
"Alright." He said while going over to the Zoids. He checked to make sure everything was all right and that nothing was out of place. He walked back to Melinda and her cooking. "Everything's fine." Raven said. "Good." Melinda said before sipping some coffee. She poured Raven a cup of coffee. He blew the coffee and sipped.  
  
Melinda tasted the soup. She looked up thoughtfully then said, "Yeah, it's done." She took the pot off the fire and got 2 bowls out and spoons.  
  
"Oh, let's sing something!" Melinda said while clinging her arm around Raven's neck.  
  
"NO WAY, I'M NOT SINGING!" Raven yelled.  
  
"Fine. I'll sing." Melinda said. She started to sing something that she had obviously made up herself because it had absolutely no tune.  
  
She sang, took a couple moments to take a drink of water or a sip of soup, then went back to her singing.  
  
Raven, listening and eating, was eating his soup when he suddenly heard some crunching noises. He quickly covered up Melinda's mouth.  
  
"Hef! I fof o a fifeef ferf!" she yelled through his hand. (Translation: Hey! I was on the fifteenth verse!). She suddenly heard the crunching noises too and kept quiet. The ground shook a little, and Raven pulled out a gun.  
  
"Get in your Zoid, quick. And put out that fire." Raven whispered. Melinda immediately went to her task, but when she was about to douse the fire, a very rough looking Saber Fang came out. Raven pointed his gun up to the cockpit of the Saber Fang. The cockpit top opened up and a man looking as rough as his Zoid jumped out.  
  
"Whoa, don't be afeared o me! Jus' passing by." The man said. (Ok, this guy is sort of going to resemble Hagrid. Very gruff looking but a warm heart inside.)  
  
Melinda could see the kindness in his eyes and smile. She smiled and said, "Are you hungry? Come and have some soup." Raven whispered in her ear, "How can you invite someone like that to our camp?" Melinda frowned at this comment. "Can't you see the kindness in his eyes? And look at his smile, it's friendly." Raven looked over at the man, and saw nothing. "What ever you say."  
  
"Ahh, 'ope this tastes good as it smells." He said. Melinda poured some soup into a bowl for the man.  
  
"I 'eard ya singin. It sounded good." The guy said.  
  
"Um, what's your name?" Melinda asked. "Oh, dear me! Fergot to introduce meself! Me name's Frank. You?"  
  
"Melinda, and this is-" Raven cut her off. "I'm John." He said. Melinda looked at Raven oddly, but continued a conversation with Frank.  
  
"Well, best be off, must get ter me kids an' me dear old wife. Thank ya' fer havin me fer supper, 'twas mighty fine too. Ere, take this, jus' something fer lettin me stay." Frank handed over some money and walked off to his Saber Fang.  
  
Melinda started to put things away and get out mats and blankets for a bed. She changed into some different clothes and wriggled into her bed. Raven was going to stay up later for a little bit.  
  
"Night." She yelled. Raven nodded toward her direction, then went back to his thoughts. After an hour of thinking, he finally went to bed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Raven woke up again about an hour later to relieve himself. When he came back, he saw Melinda shivering. He gave her his extra blanket, and went to shivering himself. 'Man, it's colder than I remember.' He thought.  
  
Melinda turned over in her sleep, and was now facing Raven. 'She looks so pretty.' He thought. He took back his blanket so he wouldn't get cold and get sick. He was just about to drift off to sleep again when he was disturbed by some loud clicking noise. It turned out to be Melinda again. Raven smirked. He moved into Melinda's bed to warm her up. After a few minutes, Melinda, in her sleep, found warmth from Raven's body and moved closer. She moved to Raven's warm chest. Raven shivered for a moment, Melinda was freezing! Then he wrapped his arms around Melinda and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Melinda woke up by something or someone breathing in her ear. She looked over and saw Raven, asleep. She looked at him closer. 'He looks so peaceful right now.' Melinda thought. She cuddled next to Raven again and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven woke up by the bright sun with no one in his arms. 'What?' He thought. 'Where'd she go?' He saw her Zoid gone and instantly thought she was kidnapped again.  
  
He frantically hustled to his Zoid, but then a roar stopped him. Melinda's Zoid appeared behind him.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Melinda asked. Not wanting to admit that he was worried, he asked instead, "Why were you out?"  
  
"I was warming up Midnight. Last night was really cold. C'mon, let's warm up some leftover soup." She said, forgetting the first question she asked.  
  
"Right." Raven jumped down from his Zoid and walked over with Melinda to the pot. She made a fire to warm up the soup. An hour later they were on their way toward the south.  
  
Melinda decided to take it at a run and sped up. Raven was up in the air again, watching Melinda. "Hey Raven?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come you didn't want Frank to know your real name?" She asked.  
  
"Well, he probably would've run away or something. Everyone knows my name and fears me. Except maybe Van and his gang." He answered.  
  
"Oh. Well, I think after what you did to Van he's afraid now. To mess with you." Melinda sped up even more. "Hey, you might want to slow down a bit. There's a canyon up ahead."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll stop in time." Melinda said, a little cocky. Melinda started looking for her water bottle that had fallen underneath her seat at some time. She looked and found it. She stretched her arm and just barely got it. "MELINDA! STOP NOW!" Raven yelled. "What?" She was suddenly lifted from her seat, and she was suddenly doing a nosedive into a deep canyon. "CRAP!" She screamed. Melinda twisted herself around and grabbed onto the edge with one paw. Whew, that was close." She breathed.  
  
Raven landed on the edge and the edge started to crack. "CRAP!" She yelled again. She tried to scramble back up but she had already fallen too far. Raven tried to get her back up with his hook shot claw thing (Erm, what's that attack called?), but she had already fallen too far down.  
  
"NO!" He yelled. He looked at the fading black Hellcat. "NO!!!" He yelled again. She was still on the screen, but then it went fuzzy because she had hit the side of the canyon. Raven collapsed. "No." He said quietly again.  
  
  
  
Aww, poor Raven! I know something you don't know! HA! Actually, some people should expect what's going to happen. Raven: Aww, you can tell meeeeee the secret. *He says with a puppy dog look* Me: You're going to be the LAST person to know! Yes, please review. Tell me what you think. Yes, and suggestions are welcome. And please be truthful in your reviews! I NEED THE TRUTH! Ahem, yes, I'll stop talking now. 


	14. You're Unbelievable!

Disclaimer: Read the last 13 chapters and figure it out yourself.  
  
Hello everyone! I just went through some of my baby pictures and I look really cute! My sister and brother look really fat though. I saw three pictures of my brother naked (As a baby)! Oh, um, you guys probably don't care, so here's chapter 14.  
  
Oh, yes, and the organoids will talk like this: /Words./  
  
  
  
Raven Falls In Love  
  
You're unbelievable!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
Raven jumped out of his Zoid and didn't even try to land properly. He fell to the ground as Shadow landed next to him. Shadow gave a confused growl as he nudged Raven to move.  
  
"She's gone, Shadow. I have only you left." He said quietly. Shadow lay next to Raven.  
  
/She is. I'll miss her./ said Shadow.  
  
Raven sighed. He finally got up and sat on the edge. "If only I could just jump off and be with her. It probably doesn't work that way, though. If it worked that way then I would." He whispered.  
  
Raven looked down at the darkness that had swallowed the first person he had loved. "Why'd you take her away? WHY?!" He yelled at the sky. He jerked his head back down, tears forming. He let the tears roll down his cheek and down the canyon.  
  
Shadow came over and lay down next to Raven. "Leave me alone Shadow." He said.  
  
Sadly, the organoid went off somewhere in the woods to mourn by himself. Raven looked back up at the sky, remembering their first kiss.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
Melinda and Raven were in their cave, sitting, Melinda in his arms. It was after Raven had saved Melinda, and she was still crying on Raven's shoulder.  
  
  
  
Raven sat, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. "It's ok, I'm here for you and always will be." He thought that sounded really lame.  
  
Melinda looked up at Raven. "Promise?" The tears made her eyes shinier, something Raven liked. "Promise." He kissed her to seal the promise, and she had reacted by kissing back. It was a passionate kiss, and then they pulled away from each other.  
  
Melinda looked up at Raven, eyes shinier than before, and an intense look about them. Then she put her head on Raven's shoulder and slept.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~End flashback~*~*~*~  
  
He would never forget those deep, intense eyes of hers. He closed his eyes, reliving the memory over and over again.  
  
Raven pulled his knees up to his chest and backed away from the ledge. He relived other happy memories too, like the first time they met. He never thought he'd get this attached to her.  
  
'Every time I love someone, they get taken away.' He thought. 'Maybe I'm being told that I can't love anyone.' "IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME? I CAN'T LOVE ANYONE?" He screamed at the sky.  
  
Raven stayed that was for several days, thinking, not eating, drinking very little, and yelling at the sky.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Melinda got up from her position, her body hurting all over. She looked up and saw a faint lined of light at the top.  
  
"Damn I'm far down." She said. Melinda winced at the sharp pain in her mouth. She put her finger up to the lip and found blood.  
  
Melinda looked at her Hellcat. "At least you're in good shape. Let's see if we can get back up. I hope Raven hasn't left yet." She said to Midnight.  
  
She climbed into the cockpit and fastened her seat belt. "Alright, the way we're going to try to get up first is by climbing." She took a deep breath before saying, "Let's go."  
  
Melinda made Midnight jump up and dig the claws into the rocky canyon side. Midnight slid a little, but was still up. She took her claws out and placed them over her head. She slowly climbed up, until the side had started to curve in over her head. She tried to continue, but instead started to slide down.  
  
Melinda frantically tried to stop it, but fell off. "Not again!" This time she fell lower than before. She couldn't see the light anymore now. "DANG IT!" She yelled. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "What if I just started to jump from one side to the other?" She asked herself. She jumped up, and caught on to the side, then she made a great leap across and braced her self.  
  
Midnight punctured the canyon side, then jumped up to the other side. She continued this strategy for ten minutes when she had reached the first place she had fallen. "This is going to be a long day." She sighed to herself.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven let the wind lightly lift his hair then place it down. He knew he had to leave soon. He shut himself out from everything. He thought only of Melinda, and the only other thought was water. Raven sighed and closed his eyes. He ran out of tears to cry, and just sat there, thinking.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Melinda saw the light line grow bigger and bigger. After a while she finally saw some treetops. 'Almost there.' She thought. Midnight was in rough shape, but she kept going. Melinda saw the top of a Genobreaker, then it suddenly disappeared. "What?" She thought out loud. She saw on the radar that it was moving away from her.  
  
She set up a radio call to Raven, yelling, "Stop Raven!"  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Raven heard Melinda's voice ring out. 'Great,' He thought. 'Now I'm hearing voices inside my head.'  
  
"Raven, stop!" cackled the speaker.  
  
/It's Melinda!/ said Shadow. "She's dead!" Raven said quickly. /Look on the radar!/ said Shadow excitedly.  
  
Raven looked at the radar and saw a dot staying in place. "Melinda?!" He breathed.  
  
"Yep, it's me!" She said happily. Raven turned around quickly and met up with a very battered black Hellcat. They both jumped out and flew to each other.  
  
Melinda leaped into Raven's arms.  
  
  
  
Me: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Raven: What? You don't have anything witty to say to me?  
  
Me: Naw, I don't feel like writing anything witty. Please review! 


	15. De Ja Vou

Disclaimer: I admit it. I don't own Zoids. YET!!!  
  
Hello everyone! I'm in a good mood today! ^_^ I just heard my fave song on the radio! Ok, well, here's the next chapter. Wow, I just noticed I'm really far into the story! This makes me happier!  
  
  
  
Raven Falls In Love  
  
  
  
De Ja Vou  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Raven embraced Melinda tightly. Melinda cried tears of joy. Shadow came up and rubbed against Melinda, happy that she was ok. Melinda hugged and stroked Shadow as well, and he enjoyed it a lot.  
  
"How'd you survive?" Raven asked after a couple minutes.  
  
Melinda began her tale. "Well, first I tried to grab on to the sides but was unsuccessful and I fell onto a little ledge that was strong enough to support me. I was knocked out when I landed, and when I hit the side of the canyon I lost communication with you.  
  
I woke up a couple days later, I guess, and I was pretty beaten because I was thrown out of the cockpit when we hit the ledge. I saw the faint light up above, and I decided to get out of there. I started to climb and when I reached a crevice I fell off from there. I fell down lower than before, and I couldn't even see the light at the top anymore. This time, I decided to jump from one side of the canyon wall and jump to the other while slowly progressing upward. I was very successful, and now I'm here." Melinda explained. "Good, you were resourceful, at least." Suddenly they heard this huge growling sound. "Oh, must be my stomach." Melinda said, blushing.  
  
Raven smiled. "Well, let's get something to eat. How about we just go to a restaurant?"  
  
"Sure, sounds awesome! Let's go in your Zoid, I'm too tired to pilot." Melinda answered.  
  
They both got in the Genobreaker, and Raven blasted outa there.  
  
  
  
They arrived at a restaurant, and Raven had a long cloak up to cover up his face so no one would freak out.  
  
"How many?" asked a male waiter.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Smoking or nonsmoking section?"  
  
"Nonsmoking."  
  
They waited about a minute before the man came back saying, "Follow me please."  
  
They obediently followed and sat down. He handed the menus to the couple. "My names Dylan, and I'll be your waiter today. Our special today is a nice baked fish with a touch of lemon. It also comes with steam-baked vegetables and comes with a sundae for dessert. Anything to drink?"  
  
"Um, water is fine. Ra-John?" She corrected herself.  
  
He shook his head under the cloak. "Well, I'll give you time to choose your meal. Oh, and the special is at a low $10.95." He added.  
  
"The guy acts as if he worked at a 5 star restaurant." Melinda said. They were at a nice restaurant but not the nicest.  
  
"Order anything you like. Don't worry about the price, I've got it all fixed." Raven said in a deeper voice that wasn't his own.  
  
"Alright, uh, John." Melinda replied.  
  
Melinda looked down at her menu, checking out everything. Raven did the same, then decided on a Fish fillet while Melinda decided to try the special.  
  
"It will be out soon." Dylan said while picking up the menus. He walked away briskly.  
  
Melinda looked out at the sea from the window.  
  
"Where'll we go after here?" Melinda asked.  
  
"I don't know." Raven said before taking a sip of water. He put his head down quickly.  
  
Melinda shifted in her seat uneasily. "We gotta have a destination."  
  
"Don't worry about it Melinda. I'll decide tonight. Just have a good time here, alright?" Raven said.  
  
Melinda nodded her head and took a sip of water herself.  
  
"Here you go, two garden salads, and some of our specialty bread." Dylan put down the food then asked, "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Not now, thanks." Melinda said in a very polite voice.  
  
"Just give a holler when you need me." Dylan winked then walked away.  
  
"Ooookay." Melinda said. "He sure can change fast."  
  
They sat a while, not talking, just sipping their water. Dylan suddenly emerged from the kitchen, loaded with 2 plates of fish. The couple picked up their forks and knives and ate.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Van and Fiona, who just so happened to be in the same city, were walking down the street, hand in hand. They had gotten together after the incident with Raven. Van was pretty much healed except from a twisted ankle still lingering around.  
  
Fiona set her head down on Van's shoulder and sighed. "I love you so much."  
  
Van turned to her and said, "I love you too." Then went in for a kiss.  
  
They were interrupted by a little yell that came from a nearby restaurant. "Oh, comets tonight? That's awesome!"  
  
"I know that voice." Van whispered.  
  
"Van, is there something wrong?" Fiona asked.  
  
Van squinted at the two dark figures across the street and saw Melinda's unmistakable figure. He also saw someone in a very big cloak.  
  
"That must be Raven!" yelled Van. He ran across the street, er, at least tried but tripped halfway across on his bad ankle.  
  
"VAN!" Fiona yelled. She ran over toward Van and knelt by him.  
  
Melinda, hearing the scream, looked over at the street, as did Raven.  
  
"Is that Van?" Melinda asked quietly.  
  
"Did you follow me here?" Raven asked.  
  
"No. Aaah!" Van yelped in pain as Fiona moved his ankle. "Don't DO that!"  
  
"Then WHY are you here?" Raven growled while getting Van by the shirt.  
  
"We're-looking-for-Zoid-Eve!" Van sputtered. A drop of spit flew on Raven's cloak.  
  
Raven through Van back onto the street. "Doesn't look like it. And don't spit on me!"  
  
"You don't have to be so mean!" Melinda said, grabbing Raven's arm.  
  
Suddenly, Raven was tackled from Van. Melinda quickly hopped away. Melinda and Fiona watched as Van and Raven wrestled each other on the street. Some people walking by stood by and watched as Van threw punches and Raven dodged them. Finally Van landed one right on his jaw, making Raven furious.  
  
Raven licked his lip and tasted blood. "You're going to get it now!" Raven charged Van before some police men walking by got between them.  
  
"Hey! Break it up, break it up!" The two took one of them by the arm and tried to get them away from each other. "Let me GO!" Raven yelled, then got out of his grip. Van, seeing Raven charge toward him, quickly turned around so the police got the blow.  
  
"Sorry dude." Van said as the man fell to the ground. He turned toward Raven again.  
  
"We need back up." Said Raven's policeman through a radio. "Copy that." Spoke a lady from the radio.  
  
Van and Raven were still fighting when 3 police cars came.  
  
"Guys, they never learn." Melinda said. Fiona nodded her head in agreement. "Let's just sort of scooch away from this scene." Melinda said while slowly backing away from the crowd. Fiona followed.  
  
"So, what you doing way down here girl?" asked Melinda.  
  
"Like Van said, we're looking for Zoid Eve." Fiona answered.  
  
"Are you SURE that's what you're looking for?" Melinda asked slyly.  
  
"I-I'm sure." Fiona stuttered.  
  
"Raven said there's gonna be comets tonight, but I don't think either boys will be here to see them. He said they'd be above the big dipper, let's see." Melinda said, looking up.  
  
"Oh, I see it!" Fiona said, pointing up to the constellation.  
  
"Yeah, there it is!" Melinda said, "now just go up. and they should start appearing soon."  
  
Fiona and Melinda hung out together the rest of the night, watching for comets while the police were confronting the boys.  
  
"Raven eh?" asked a fairly large guy. "Looks like you'll be in for a while. And Van Flyheight, I'm ashamed of ya! You should know better n' to just pick a fight! Specially with Raven."  
  
"Well, sir, I was just getting Raven to stay long enough so you can catch him. It was all a set up, you know." Van said, covering up for himself.  
  
"Oh, well, in that case, good job!" Said the policeman. He pounded Van's back.  
  
"WHAT?! He's full of lies!" Raven yelled.  
  
"Aye, enough of you! You're going to be in here for a long time, so get used to it!"  
  
Van gave Raven a sly grin as he walked out. "I'll-get-you-for-this!" He said through clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what you guys think? I thought it was turned out rather nice myself.  
  
Raven: HE PUT ME IN JAIL!!!  
  
Me: Oh, don't worry, we all know you're going to come out of there. soon. like as in 10 years. when Melinda gets your bail money.  
  
Raven: *doesn't look too happy*  
  
Me: *nervously* Um, please review! 


	16. Bail

Disclaimer: Fine!!! I'll admit. *Sniff* I don't own Zoids and I probably never will!  
  
.Let's get Raven out. RAVEN!!!.  
  
Raven: *Walks in room* what do you want now?  
  
Me: I want to talk to you.  
  
Raven: About what?  
  
Me: I don't know. That's why you're here!  
  
Raven: All right, this is stupid. I'm leaving.  
  
Me: Don't do that!  
  
Raven: Why?  
  
Me: Because if you go out there then I'll get Reese to track you down and do whatever she wants with you. *Grins evilly*  
  
Raven: *gets scared look on his face* Please don't do that!  
  
Me: Then stay here and see what I write about you. and you have to help too. plus clean my room.  
  
Raven: Clean you room?! God, it's, it's, it's, bad for my health!  
  
Me: Oh, it is not! Well, here's chapter 15! Yayfullness!  
  
  
  
Raven Falls In Love  
  
  
  
Bail  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Raven was thrown into his jail cell, while Van was let out. Van was going to find Fiona and maybe Melinda.  
  
  
  
"Hey Fiona!" Melinda said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I'm too small for you're clothes."  
  
"Oh, then just where the skin tight ones, they should fit you all right."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Melinda and Fiona were at Van's hotel and were getting dressed.  
  
Van walked in the room. "Hey Van!" Fiona said. "Where's Raven?"  
  
"Don't worry about that jerk. He's in jail." Van whispered to Fiona.  
  
"Yeah, where is he?" Yelled Melinda.  
  
"Er, he's in jail." Van answered.  
  
"WHAT?! Why?" called Melinda.  
  
"Well, you know, all that bad stuff he did. And the fight too."  
  
"So if he got put in jail for fighting on the street why aren't you in jail?"  
  
"Cuz, cuz, erm, it's a little hard to explain, hehe."  
  
"Van, you really screwed up this time!" said Fiona.  
  
"What, just because you're in the guardian force you get special treatment? Is that it? Or did you make Raven get the whole blow? When you started it. That's really messed up Van!" Melinda said angrily.  
  
"Van, get Raven NOW or I'll never forgive you! And our relationship thing will be all over!" Fiona said firmly to Van.  
  
"Hey, Fiona, what about Zoid Eve?" Van stuttered.  
  
"I'll look for it with Melinda if you don't do as I ask."  
  
"Oh, but, she doesn't have a Zoid!"  
  
"Yeah she does! A Hellcat, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Answered Melinda.  
  
"Oh, but hers isn't as fast as mine!" Van said.  
  
"Who cares? Now, just do as I asked and then maybe I'll stay with you. If you don't' I'm going to leave right NOW!" Fiona yelled.  
  
Van looked at both the girls with fire in their eyes. "Fine, I will." Van finally answered.  
  
"But you'll regret it." He muttered.  
  
Van walked to the police station then asked if he could bail Raven out.  
  
"He hasn't even had his trial yet!" said the man at the desk.  
  
"But I want to get him out, now!"  
  
"It'll cost a lot I tell ya."  
  
"I don't care how much it costs! Just get him out!"  
  
"Alright, it'll be about a nine-hundred-thousand, though."  
  
"Fine, put it on the Guardian Forces' bill."  
  
"You'll have to have a down payment of 10,000 though."  
  
"What? You're saying this as if he's and item!"  
  
"It's you give the down payment or Raven doesn't get out!"  
  
"Fine." Van pulled out the amount of money the man wanted and Raven was let out.  
  
Another policeman came to the one at the desk. "Down payment, where'd you come up with that?"  
  
"Just made it up so I could get my payment early!"  
  
"You're a sly one!"  
  
  
  
"Why did you get me out?" asked Raven.  
  
"The girls told me to." Van answered.  
  
They were silent the rest of the way to the hotel.  
  
"We're back." Van said. Raven walked in and looked around.  
  
"RAVEN!!!" Melinda yelled. She ran toward him and hugged him. Raven hugged back. "Oh, I missed you so much!"  
  
"I was only gone for the night." Raven said.  
  
"Hey, why didn't I get a hug like that Fiona?" Van asked.  
  
"Well, we weren't expecting you when you came."  
  
"Then when we just got back why didn't you give me a hug?"  
  
"I still hate you for what you did to Raven."  
  
"WHAT?! You're on their side now?"  
  
"I guess I'm just a ladies man." Raven said.  
  
Van looked pretty angry and tried to calmly walk away and closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. "Van, watch-" Van walked into the wall. He heard snickers and giggles from behind him. He was shaking with rage now. "Shut up!" He yelled. They immediately stopped.  
  
"He just needs some time to cool down." Fiona said.  
  
"He acts like such a kid." Melinda said. "Throwing tantrums and thinking he can do everything himself." Both girls giggled.  
  
"I'm in a good mood today!" Melinda said. "What does that mean?" asked Fiona.  
  
Melinda smirked. "That means I want to go shopping."  
  
"Sounds fun! Let's go together! I need some new clothes anyways. I'm sure Van won't mind!"  
  
"We'll be back in three hours!" yelled Melinda while going out the door with Fiona.  
  
"How come she never acts all happy like that around me?" Raven asked himself. 'Maybe she's still afraid of me.' He thought.  
  
Zeke had gotten Shadow hooked to the TV set. 'who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Sponge Bob Square pants! Absorbent and yellow poress is he!  
  
"Hey you guys, turn it down!" Raven yelled. Nothing happened. "Dumb organoids." He muttered.  
  
  
  
Well, what ya guys think??? Please review, and maybe I'll write the next chapter really quick! Happy Thanksgiving! 


	17. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and I probably never will.  
  
I don't feel like writing much of an introduction today, so here's chapter 17.  
  
Raven Falls In Love  
  
  
  
Girl Talk  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
"What do you think of this shirt Fiona?" asked Melinda, holding up a bright red shirt.  
  
"No way! That looks horrible on you!" Fiona said. Melinda looked at herself in the mirror. "Eek, it does." She said.  
  
They looked through a pile of shirts that had just been thrown in there.  
  
Fiona gasped. "Oh, look at this cute shirt!" She squealed, holding up a baby blue shirt with some pretty flowers on it.  
  
"That would look good on you." Melinda said. "Hmm." Fiona looked at the price tag. Her eyes grew big. "What? It's only a measly little shirt and it costs 100 zenny?!"  
  
"What? My gosh, I bet I could get ten shirts and still have 20 zenny left over!" Melinda complained.  
  
Melinda looked at all the price tags. "Man, this shirt is the cheapest one here!" She picked up a plain shirt. "This one's 95 zenny and the rest are over 100. And this one's 1000! What kinda price is that? I mean-" People started to stare at her.  
  
"Melinda, calm down! Let's just go to a different store?" Fiona said, pulling Melinda out of the store. "I'm gonna complain to the manager about those prices of yours! Just wait n' see!" Melinda yelled back.  
  
Fiona dragged her into a casual store with more reasonable prices. They got some clothes, ate at a restaurant, and headed home. On the way out, they ran into.  
  
"Moonbay!" Fiona said. "Whoa, what you doin here girl?" Moonbay asked. "We're still looking for Zoid Eve. And you?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Doin my job!" She said with a wink. "So you guys have a place to stay down here?"  
  
"Yeah, we're staying at a hotel." Fiona said. "Can I stay with you guys?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"Sure!" Moonbay looked behind Fiona. "Who's that? Wait, aren't you, like, Raven's girlfriend or something?" Moonbay asked.  
  
Melinda smiled. "Yeah. I'm Melinda, by the way." Moonbay smiled back. "Man, opposite's really do attract."  
  
"So is Irvine around?" Fiona asked. "Yeah, I think. He might have gone somewhere." Moonbay answered.  
  
"So he's joining jobs with you?" Fiona asked. "HAHAHA! Not in a million years! Naw, he said I needed 'protection'. Everyone knows perfectly well that I can defend for myself now! He just wanted to stick around me with out admitting he'd miss me. HA! Aw, but he's so cute!"  
  
"Who is?" asked Irvine from behind them. "Hey Fiona." He said, nodding toward her. "Who's she?" He said, looking at Melinda. "Hey, isn't it that one girl who's with Raven?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Yeah. And my name's Melinda, for your info." She said, nodding back.  
  
"So did you find a place to stay or what?" Irvine said to Moonbay. "Yep, with Van, Melinda, and Fiona."  
  
"And Raven." Melinda piped up. "WHAT? Raven? I'm not sleeping in the same room with him!"  
  
"Then you can sleep with me." Moonbay said along with a wink. "Ha, in your dreams." Irvine said, walking away. "He just doesn't want to admit he likes me." Moonbay said.  
  
"Same with Raven." Melinda said. "Van too." Fiona said. "sometimes." She added after a moment. "They admit when alone, in public they act cool." Moonbay said. "Guys, there all the same." Moonbay added after a sigh.  
  
"Hey, we better get back to the hotel before it gets too dark." Melinda said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Fiona said. They started walking over to the hotel. Irvine caught up with them. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Irvine." Moonbay said back. Irvine was carrying a bag full of, something..  
  
They arrived at the hotel, Raven sitting in a chair, sipping soda and watching TV with Zeke and Shadow.  
  
Irvine looked at Raven a little, then walked to the next room. "I'm not going to be in the same room as him." He muttered.  
  
Raven got up. "What are they doing here?" He asked.  
  
"They're just going to stay with us tonight, jeez." Melinda said, setting down her shopping bags. Moonbay stayed a great distance away from Raven. Raven smirked.  
  
"Are you still afraid of me?" He asked. "You don't have to be afraid of him, I think." Fiona said.  
  
"How can you guys trust him like that?" Moonbay asked in disbelief.  
  
Melinda rolled her eyes. "Just because he used to be mean doesn't mean he still is. People can change in a couple months you know." Melinda said. "You just gotta know how ta' charm em'!" Melinda muttered to Moonbay along with a quick wink. Fiona heard too.  
  
"You know what, I already like you Melinda!" Moonbay said.  
  
"I wonder where Van is." Fiona asked.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's a tough guy." Moonbay said.  
  
"I hope he comes home soon." Fiona said along with a sigh.  
  
"He'll come back, just relax!" Moonbay answered.  
  
"He'll come back Fiona." Melinda said.  
  
"Alright Raven, time for you to leave, us girls are going to get undressed." Melinda said. Melinda, Moonbay, and Fiona all got into their pajamas.  
  
They heard yells of, "This is my side of the room, alright?" from the other room. Melinda, Moonbay, and Fiona all looked at each other and snickered.  
  
"Irvine doesn't like the idea of Raven in there." Moonbay said.  
  
"Not at all." Melinda replied. Fiona just kept on snickering.  
  
The door suddenly opened. Shrieks could be heard as Van walked in. He looked at them and saw that they were getting dressed. "Sorry girls didn't mean to." Van said, embarrassed and producing a lovely shade of scarlet and walking out the door.  
  
After he closed the door, the girls giggled. "Did you see his face, he had a nice shade of red." Melinda giggled.  
  
"He actually stuttered in his speech." Moonbay said.  
  
Fiona giggled uncontrollably for a while, then stopped. They talked with the guys about events and what's going to happen next, then went to bed around 11. However, the girls stayed up much later.  
  
"So, how about Van?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"I'd say a, 9." Melinda answered. "Fiona?"  
  
"A perfect 10."  
  
Moonbay chuckled. "How about Thomas?"  
  
"Oh, good god! He can't even be rated!" Fiona said.  
  
"Who's Thomas?" asked Melinda.  
  
"Some loser who's madly in love with Fiona." Moonbay answered. They all giggled.  
  
SLAM SLAM SLAM! "Be quiet! I can hear you guys, and it's annoying! Go to sleep!" Van yelled through the wall.  
  
They looked at each other and giggled silently. Moonbay looked at the clock. "It's 4 in the morning guys."  
  
"Really? Only feels like 12." Melinda said. She snuggled deeper into the covers. "I like being with you guys. It's a lot funnier!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just singing my little tune just isn't enough for me anymore." Moonbay said.  
  
"What about Irvine?" Fiona asked.  
  
"He doesn't talk to me. The only time he does is when he wants food. 'Moonbay, make me this! Hey, you know I don't like mustard!' Yada yada yada." Moonbay said with an imitation of Irvine in it.  
  
Fiona and Melinda giggled. "Is that really what he's like?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Yep, just being a big whiny butt." She answered.  
  
Fiona rolled over on her side. "It's fun with all three of us here."  
  
"Yeah, wish I could be here all the time." Melinda said. A light bulb just clicked in Moonbay's head.  
  
"Hey, maybe we can all stick together."  
  
"How?" Melinda asked.  
  
"We can all look for Zoid Eve together!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Oh, great idea Moonbay!" Fiona squealed in excitement.  
  
SLAM! "I said be quiet!" Van's voice echoed through.  
  
"What will the guys think?" Melinda whispered.  
  
"They'll either have to stick with being with each other or lose all three of us!" Moonbay snickered.  
  
"You have a clever little mind!" Fiona said.  
  
"Alright, let's take Van's advice and get some sleep." Moonbay said.  
  
  
  
A dog chased my kitty yesterday. :( I think she might have jumped off our deck to get away from him and landed wrong, and now she has a bad limp. But she's ok! She'll live!! YAY! :) Please review! ;) 


	18. Travelin

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, you can ask anyone.except my brother, he lies. don't believe him!!!  
  
:( My crush from last year moved away on Thursday. I don't like him a lot anymore, but I still sorta had feelings for him. Now I'm sad... In band we signed this poster for him. This one guy just came running up to me, grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a practice room. I was like, "What the heck are you doing?" Then he told me that my crush was moving and he was going to get the class to sign a poster for him. I'm going to miss him a lot...*Sigh* Oh well, I'll get over it! Anyways, last year I think he told me he might move, so it's no surprise! But thanks for the nice reviews guys, it really made my day! I didn't get to write it in the last chapter, but I didn't think the spongebob thing would get THAT much attention...  
  
  
  
Raven Falls In Love  
  
  
  
Travelin  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 ^_^ Wahoo!  
  
  
  
"WHAT? Stick with him for a long time?" Van yelled in disbelief. "Good god, he sounds like he's trying to start a chainsaw at night!"  
  
"You're no quiet sleeper yourself!" Raven argued back.  
  
"No complaints about me?" Irvine asked quietly.  
  
"YOU SNORED TOO!" Van and Raven said together.  
  
Raven and Van argued for a while before Fiona finally yelled. "STOP!!!"  
  
"Van, Raven, who cares about who snores louder at night? I sure don't! Now, the point is that we girls just want to stick together. It's up to you guys now on whether you stay with us or not. If you don't, then you won't get you're girl. If you come, then you get your girl plus an adventure. Now choose." Moonbay said.  
  
All the guys stood there, staring and thinking. After a couple minutes of silence, Van said, "Count me in."  
  
A while after that Irvine said, "Fine, I'll go. But it had better be good."  
  
"Can't guarantee that last part." Moonbay said.  
  
Everyone stared at Raven. "Only for a little bit. Then me and Melinda will go." He finally said. He hated to be stared at.  
  
"How long?" Melinda asked.  
  
"About two weeks. Then we'll leave." Raven finally said. He walked off toward the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"Why do you listen to that guy?" Moonbay asked when he was out of earshot.  
  
"I don't know. I guess. I'm not sure, actually." Melinda asked.  
  
"So why don't ya ditch him and hang with us?" She asked.  
  
"No, he needs someone to keep him in line." Melinda said.  
  
"Hmm, guess that's true." Fiona replied.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want him to cause havoc again." Van said.  
  
"Well, let's make these next two weeks worth it!" Melinda said.  
  
  
  
So, they finally left the hotel, and saw Melinda's hellcat. Everyone admired it a while, then got in their own Zoids and were off, into the desert wasteland.  
  
"I am Moonbay, transporter, of the waaaaaastleland!" Moonbay sang.  
  
"Can't you make up some different song?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Yeah, that one's getting really old!" Van said.  
  
"Be quiet! I just thought up of the 67th verse!" Moonbay said.  
  
"I know! Let's sing the lion king! In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps, toniiiiiiight!" Melinda said.  
  
"No! NOT that song!" Van said. Irvine cocked an eyebrow. "Why, Van?"  
  
"That song is annoying!" Van answered. (This is the version that the kids on my bus sing, lol)  
  
"One, two, ready, go!" Moonbay yelled. "In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps, toniiiiiight! In, the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps, toniiiiiight!" Fiona, Melinda, Irvine, and Moonbay sang. Raven turned off the radio and continued north. Moonbay and Irvine then sang "A weem bu wup, a weem bu wup, a weem bu wup a weem bu wup" While Melinda and Fiona sang "Aweeeeeeee, ooh ee oh a beeta, wum ba weee" Then they all sang: "In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps toniiiiiight!" They all continued this ditty for about 30 minutes before they heard Van going crazy.  
  
"Just a song, just a song, just a song." Van muttered to himself.  
  
"So, this is the warrior that beat me?" Raven said to himself. Shadow roared happily. He never got to have this much fun. 'Why isn't Master liking these funny things Melinda and Van do?' He asked himself. He pushed away the question and attempted to sing the song himself.  
  
"Shadow! You can't sing, so don't!" Raven yelled. Hurt, Shadow stopped singing.  
  
"Hey guys, how about The Jungle Book?" Fiona said.  
  
"No! I HATE Disney songs! Why not sing one of those songs like that bumble bee song?" Van said. "Iiii'm taking home a baby bumble bee. Won't my mommy be so proud of me? I-" Van sang.  
  
"Alright, enough singing!" Raven yelled.  
  
"Ok." Melinda said. Everyone was silent the rest of the day. "Let's camp here." Van said. Everyone stopped and got out.  
  
"I'll start dinner." Moonbay said. "I'll help." Melinda said.  
  
"Hey Fiona, help me take care of the Zoids." Van said.  
  
"Ok!" She answered happily.  
  
Irvine and Raven sat down on a rock, staying away from each other. Irvine still had a grudge against Raven, he didn't believe he would become this friendly so fast.  
  
"So, what's the real reason why you're coming?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Melinda." Raven answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Irvine asked.  
  
"I mean that I want to stay with Melinda. I didn't come because I turned good. I'm only making Melinda happy." Raven explained.  
  
Irvine closed his eyes. "You must really like her then."  
  
"Yeah? She is pretty cool." Raven admitted. Raven jumped up. "We never had this conversation." He said, walking away.  
  
"Hey, Irvine! Get the blankets and mats out for tonight!" Moonbay yelled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He answered.  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short and took so long to get out guys! I've been really busy lately! I'm trying for the basketball team, so I'm going to practice a lot and I have a book that I really need to get done with plus the holidays are coming up, and you know what that means! Then I have a really good friend from another country coming over and I want to spend a lot of time with her while she's here! So I will be really busy this month and a little into January! So please be patient. I will write whenever I can though! Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	19. Reese

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
Hey guys! I'm going to try to put up 1 more chappie as a Christmas present to you guys! I'll try to make this one long too! ^. ~  
  
Raven Falls In Love  
  
Reese  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Raven stood still on a cliff, looking at the purplish black star dotted sky. "Raven?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you okay with this?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Traveling with your arch enemy?"  
  
"."  
  
Melinda walked over to Raven. She looked up at him. "Are you?" Raven saw the moonlight sparkle in her eyes. He moved closer to her. "Yes, as long as you're happy." He wrapped an arm around her. Then he went in for a kiss. They pulled away, and he saw...Reese?!  
  
He moved back, stunned. Reese kept staring, no emotion in her eyes. She started floating up, and said, with an echo, "Raven, I love you."  
  
Raven woke up, feeling a slight breeze blow across his face. He sat up, looking around. 'No Reese, good.' He thought. He lay back down, thinking about the dream he had. It seemed so real.  
  
He had a sick feeling in his stomach. He tried to fall asleep instantly, but the dream kept him up. He suddenly had a rush of affection for Reese. He promptly pushed that feeling away. "I have Melinda." He told himself.  
  
"Raaaaaaaven! Get uuuuuuuup." Melinda was in Raven's face, holding a plate of eggs and toast in front of his face. "I have breeeeeeakfast." She waved it around trying to tempt him. He pulled the cover over his face. Melinda frowned. She jerked the covers off him.  
  
"GET UP!!!" She yelled. Raven shivered. It was so warm in his bed, and the air outside so damn cold. "C'mon, it's 8:30!!! You've slept long enough! We're going in 10 minutes." Melinda said, leaving the plate of food next to him. She walked away, confused. He had never slept in that long before. "Something's wrong." She said to herself.  
  
Raven sat up, pulled the blanket toward him, and covered himself again. He hadn't gotten that much sleep after that dream. He looked at the food, not hungry. He forced himself to eat; he knew it would be awhile before he could eat again.  
  
He packed up his stuff and jumped in his Zoid. "Alright, everyone ready? Let's go!" Moonbay said cheerfully.  
  
Melinda looked out of her cockpit, at Raven, who sat there, no expression on his face. 'How can he do that? Show absolutely no emotion?' She thought. Then she remembered when he had told her his past life. 'He did live a hard life. I feel so sorry for him. He shouldn't have gone through that. It isn't right.' She thought. Then one word came in mind that explained it all. "Prozen." She said quietly to herself. "He's dead now."  
  
Raven kept thinking about that dream he had. It seemed so real. "Raven, I love you." He couldn't keep those words out of his head. And Reese herself seemed to occupy his mind. Her eyes seemed so soft, not mysterious and hypnotic like they usually were. He shook his head. "I gotta think about something else." He told himself quietly.  
  
"Hey guys, how about we have lunch? I'm starved." Van said. "Van, it's only been 2 hours since you last ate!" Moonbay replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's a long time." Van said, trying to look as pathetic as possible. "Moonbay, if we don't stop I'm going to DIE!" He screamed. "Quit your yapping!" Raven said gruffly. "It's really pathetic. You're eighteen years old! Act like it!"  
  
"Hmph, aren't we the grumpy one? No wonder you tried to sleep so long! Betcha you were scared of the dark and couldn't sleep until there was light! HAHAHAHAHA!" Van replied. He thought he was so smart. Raven ignored the comment. Van grinned. "Was that comeback too complicated for you? Let me say another. Looooooooser!" Van said smartly.  
  
"Baka." Raven said. "Huh?" Van replied stupidly. "Baka." Raven said again. "What the hell is that? Is it some type of food?" Van asked. "Is that too complicated of a word for you?" Raven asked, smirking.  
  
Still confused, Van remained silent. "No comeback? Guess I win the argument." Raven said. Van opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it. "Hmph. That was a silly argument anyways, so I don't care." He said childishly.  
  
"Baka." Raven said quietly. Everyone else silently laughed at them. Melinda shook her head at the childishness. "Baka's." She said.  
  
"Can we stop noooooow?" Van asked an hour later. "FINE! As long as it'll shut you up!" Moonbay said angrily. Everyone stopped and jumped out. Van was first out and ran to Moonbay's Gustav. "Make lunch quick! I'm starving!"  
  
"Slow down Van! I've never seen you so eager for lunch before!" Moonbay said while pulling out her cooking utensils. "Go do something to occupy you for a while." Van sighed. "That'll be a long time." Moonbay glared at Van. "I'm tired of hearing you whine! Get outa my face or I will definitely give you something to whine about!" Van ran away, not wanting to know the consequence. "God Dammit. I hate listening to him whine!"  
  
Irvine stood behind Moonbay, listening to her. "Moonbay, I'm hungry even though I ate all the food 15 minutes ago! Oh, but that was such a long time ago!" She said imitating Van in an annoyed way. Moonbay turned around and saw Irvine. "Oh, heh heh, hi! You heard all that stuff, didn't you?" She said nervously. "Yeah, but I gotta agree with you." Irvine said, hand on his hip (You notice how he always does that?!).  
  
Moonbay breathed a sigh of relief and went off to start lunch. Raven sat on a rock, thinking about his dream again. Melinda kept making quick glances at him. 'He really seems preoccupied with himself.' She kept watching at how he closed his eyes with his hand on his head. "MELINDA!!!" Moonbay yelled. "Don't over boil the potatoes!" "Oh yeah, right." Melinda said, taking the pot of potatoes off the fire.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Reese ate her lunch next to Spectra, who took interest in an ant carrying a large leaf. Reese saw the ant and smooshed it. "I hate ants." She said. Spectra looked up at her sadly. "Don't look at me like that. It would have died soon anyways." 'But master, you are to die too. Why not I just kill you? You would have died eventually, I would have just made it come faster, just as you have done to this ant.' Spectra said to her.  
  
Reese looked away from her organoid. Spectra was right, and she hated that. She put away her plate and was about to leave when she heard a cry. "MELINDA! Don't over boil the potatoes."  
  
'Melinda?' Reese thought. 'Where have I heard that name before?' Spectra looked up at Reese. The organoid read her thought and said, 'Wasn't she with Raven, master?'  
  
Reese snapped her fingers. "That's right! Good job Spectra!" She said, patting Spectra briefly on the head. Spectra growled in delight. Spectra never got attention like that before. "So that means Raven is around too. C'mon Spectra." 'Yes master!'  
  
Reese snuck behind a rock, looking for Raven. She looked carefully around, and spotted him. "Hmm, gotchya!" She said. Reese turned to Spectra. "Go get him. Quickly though, so no one sees you!"  
  
Spectra shot towards Raven, grabbed him and brought him to Reese. This was done in 2 seconds flat. Reese pinned him to the rock and covered his mouth. Taken by complete surprise, he couldn't over power Reese this time. She smiled.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Raven, caught off guard." She leaned closer to Raven. He felt uncomfortable; he had never been in this kind of position before. Reese's' smile grew larger.  
  
"Now, I'm going to make you a deal." She said slyly. "You can kiss me, and I'll never bother you again."  
  
"That would be a relief." Raven said. "What? Kissing me?" Reese said hopefully. "NO! You never bothering me." 'Damn!' She thought.  
  
"Or, I can let you go and whenever I see you I will follow and do whatever I can just to be near you." Reese finished.  
  
Raven tried to get out of her grasp, but she really had him this time. 'Damn! There's no way out of it.' He thought. 'Unless...' "SHADOW!" He yelled.  
  
"Spectra! Fend Shadow off as long as you can!" She yelled just as Shadow got there. Spectra immediately obeyed, fighting Shadow brutally. "Choose." Reese said. Raven tried one last time to try to free himself, but her grip grew harder and pinned him against the wall harder.  
  
"Errrrgh!" He yelled. He thought about yelling to his traveling group, but then they would think he was weak.  
  
He started to think about his options. He could kiss Reese and never have her bother him again, or could ditch her and have her attached to him like a magnet every time she saw him. Melinda would hate that. She would hate that he also kissed Reese too. Wait, but she wouldn't know. But this shadow of guilt would be with him forever. And he would hate to kiss Reese anyways, who was annoying, desperate, and freaky.  
  
"I've decided! Just let me go, I promise I won't run off." Raven said. Reese released Raven and stared at him. "Well?" She asked.  
  
"I'll kiss you, if you absolutely promise to leave me alone forever!" He said. Reese's face lit up. "Ok!" She went closer to him, closed her eyes and waited.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Alright! Lunch is served!" Moonbay said happily. Van ran over. He grabbed a plate and stuck it in Moonbay's face. "Serve me first!" He yelled excitedly. Moonbay slapped Van's hands with her ladle. "Women first!" She said. Van looked at his red knuckles. "Look what you did now! I can't eat anymore! AAAAAAAAAGH!!!" He yelled. Melinda and Fiona were served, then Irvine and finally Van. Moonbay served herself and asked, "Hey Melinda, where's Raven?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I'll go get him." Melinda said. She searched around where she saw him. She was about to give up when she heard some voices. She frowned and went toward the big rock. She heard Raven and smiled. She jumped out, "Raven, I-" She stopped where she was. She saw Reese, Reese! With Raven! But that's not what stopped her, she saw them kissing!  
  
Raven stopped and saw Melinda. "SHIT!" He yelled. Reese grinned. Not only had she gotten a kiss, but now his girlfriend had seen it too. Now she had more of a chance to get with Raven. Melinda ran away, stunned. "Melinda!"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" She screamed. She picked up some rocks and hurled them at him. He put up his arm to deflect them. Irvine heard the scream and jumped up. He ran toward Melinda. Van followed.  
  
Melinda ran right into Irvine. He grabbed her before she fell, and saw Raven coming. "What did he do?" He asked. "Get him away from me!" She yelled. "Van, let's get outa here!" Irvine yelled.  
  
"Right!" He answered.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Raven said, pounding a rock. He watched a Gustav, Lightning Saix, Blad liger, and Hellcat run away.  
  
  
  
Sorry that I had to make Raven act so stupid you guys! I had to have something happen between their relationship, I needed something exciting! If some guy had ever done that me, I'd give him one hell of a slapping. Ok, uh, nevermind... Hey, but I got this up before Christmas! Yay! Got nothing else to say except Merry Christmas!!! 


	20. Fiona's Secret

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Zoids. Too bad!  
  
Hiya guys! I had a great Christmas with many presents and a whole bunch of fun! My family loved their presents I gave them, and I won in a basketball game against my neighbor (Who has been better than for 3 years!!!). I hope everyone else had a good Christmas day too! ^.^ Yes, erm, an admirer of my work has posted a fabulous story (I hope they don't mind) it's called Church Bells and Black Ravens! Go check it out! It's really good! Now, on with the story!  
  
Raven Falls In Love  
  
  
  
Fiona's Secret  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Crap! Shit!" Raven was throwing out every cuss word he knew. "How could I-She-ARRRRRGH!!!" He yelled.  
  
Reese giggled. He looked cute when he was mad. "You think that's funny?! She'll hate me for life now!" Raven yelled.  
  
"Hehehehe, that was the point. Now how about getting with me now?" She said getting right next to Raven.  
  
He glared at her, and she backed off. She had seen Raven mad, really mad, but this was extreme. His eyes were cold, piercing, and heart stopping. Raven clenched his fist. His nails were short, but they were piercing his skin. Reese saw blood trickle down from his fist.  
  
Reese backed off even more, quietly calling Spectra. "Let's get out of here." She whispered. Spectra could sense the extreme intensity and quietly obeyed. They ran off, fast, into the distance. Shadow cautiously walked over. "It's ok Shadow, I have no reason to hurt you. It's Reese who I'm going to get." Raven said, head down. Shadow started to walk at a normal pace to Raven, and stared at his furious master. Raven closed his eyes and began to think. Seeing that it would be awhile before they left, Shadow lay down next to Raven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After they had gone about 20 miles, they stopped. "We can't stay for long you guys, we don't know if he's after us or not." Van said.  
  
"That's ok." Irvine said. He carried out Melinda from his Command Wolf. "Thanks for bringing over my Hellcat Fiona." Melinda said softly. Fiona smiled. "No problem."  
  
"Now tell us what happened." Van asked. Moonbay, Fiona, and Irvine sat down beside Melinda. Melinda did a little snort that was heard as sniffle but was really a sort of laugh. 'They're acting like I was raped or something.' She thought.  
  
Everyone stared at Melinda, patiently waiting. "Well, I was searching for Raven, you know, and I was looking for a while." She began. "And I kept looking where I last saw him, when I heard voices. I looked behind that huge rock, and I saw Raven kissing, kissing..." She paused for a moment, making the wait seem forever. "I saw him kissing Reese!!!" She finally yelled.  
  
Every one flinched. "He was actually KISSING her?!" Van asked.  
  
"I knew that he couldn't be trusted!" Irvine said.  
  
Moonbay and Fiona were silent. They didn't know what to say. Moonbay shook her head. "I thought he really DID turn good." Moonbay said.  
  
"Well, he was. I could feel it." Fiona said, lightly touching her heart.  
  
Moonbay looked at Fiona funny, then quickly looked away. "I could feel it too. I don't know why that feeling was wrong!" Melinda said.  
  
"Well, let's get out of here before he can catch up to us. Hey Melinda, do you wanna ride with me?" Van asked.  
  
"Um, ok." Melinda answered, not sure if it was a good or bad thing. Van grinned silently to himself. (Um, I don't know how he could do that, but he grinned, uh, secretly to himself.)  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Van said. "Hey, Fiona, think you can pilot my Hellcat again?" Melinda asked. "Yeah, I'll do it." Fiona said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, we're on the road again!" Moonbay yelled.  
  
"They're waaaaay to eager today." Irvine said quietly to himself.  
  
  
  
After a while, Van got tired of the silence and tried to start a conversation with her.  
  
"So uh, how well can you pilot you're Zoid?" Van asked.  
  
"Pretty well."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Does it have any special things on it?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like extra boosters, a special gun, or a shield?"  
  
"Nope." Van was dumbstruck.  
  
"Y-you mean you can pilot that thing and actually win against people?"  
  
"Well, I've only fought a few people, and they were fairly easy."  
  
"Where were they?"  
  
"Uh, I think like in the South Forest or something."  
  
Van's eyes went wide. He had fought there when he was Melinda's age and they were anything but easy? And she fought them with ease?! 'She probably had been piloting since she was young or something.' He thought to himself uneasily.  
  
"Um, how long have you been piloting?"  
  
"Erm, about 2 months." Van was found dumbstruck again.  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"How long have you been a Zoid Pilot?"  
  
"A couple years I guess."  
  
"That's a long time. You must be a really good."  
  
"Yeah, I am! I beat the deathsaurer by myself!" He said proudly, sitting up straighter.  
  
"Wow, I've heard of that Zoid. It's really powerful. You must have been really good to have beaten that thing!" Melinda said, amazed.  
  
"Yeah well, I was pretty good at that time." He said cocky.  
  
'He's so cute when he's cocky.' Melinda thought. "Where's Zeke?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, I think he's running alongside."  
  
"Can I run with him?"  
  
"You can't run that fast."  
  
"I'll at least try."  
  
"You CAN'T run that fast!!!"  
  
"I NEED to stretch my legs!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T RUN THAT FAST!!!" Melinda stared at him with pleading eyes. Van sighed. "Fine. If you get tired you can ride on his back."  
  
"Yay!!!" She yelled. She got on the side of the edge while the liger was still moving. "Hey do you want me to stop first?!" He asked. "No, that's all right." She said, jumping out.  
  
"Zeke, catch her!" Van yelled. Melinda landed fine, and started running. The shield liger got very far ahead of them, along with the other Zoids. Zeke stuck by her side. Melinda finally stopped.  
  
"Alright-Zeke-You-Can-Carry-Me." She breathed. She climbed on Zeke's back, and he blasted off. She clung tightly to Zeke. In 5 minutes they caught up with the liger.  
  
"Hey, Moonbay, there seems to be a stream up ahead, why don't we stop there?" Irvine asked.  
  
"That's what I was planning to do." Moonbay said annoyed. She had gotten cranky through the day because of all the traveling.  
  
They stopped at the stream and filled their water bottles up again. "Are you going to ride with me again?" Van asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to use my Hellcat."  
  
"Oh." He said, disappointed. Moonbay pulled Fiona over to her. "I think Van likes her." She said, pointing to Melinda. They saw Van trying to stand near Melinda, or at least trying, and Melinda was moving around, trying to see if there was a cleaner spot for water. "Well, aren't you going to do anything?" Moonbay asked, thinking that Fiona still liked Van.  
  
"No."  
  
"But don't you still like him?!" "No, I like someone else." She said, looking in the opposite direction from which they had come.  
  
"Do you like, well, you know..."  
  
"Yes, I like Raven."  
  
Moonbay stared, stunned, not knowing what to say. "H-how long?"  
  
"Since I saw Melinda with him. Once I saw that, I knew that he could be trusted, and I sensed Melinda being really happy with him, so that must have meant he was good."  
  
"But, since I heard what Melinda explained, I'm not so sure anymore. All I know is that I don't like Van anymore." Fiona explained.  
  
"Oh, well, we better get going." Moonbay finally said. "Ok, guys we're leaving!"  
  
Everyone got back in their Zoids and starting going again. Melinda sighed. "It feels good to be in my own Zoid again." Midnight roared in agreement.  
  
  
  
*Sigh~* Well, that was an, interesting chapter. Things are getting really hectic now! ^_^ I feel so evil, making Fiona like Raven. But you guys, I never thought I would make it to chapter 20 so fast! You guys help me make these chapters faster, and I appreciate all you fans out there! You guys are the ones that keep me writing! I think this story was first posted in what, October or November? I say that's pretty good! Considering everything that has happened, but ok!  
  
Yeah, uh, reviews!!! The more there are the faster I write!!! (Actually, just a couple would be really nice. ^_^) 


	21. Thomas is back! ugh

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, so there! :P  
  
Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to post my chapters!!! And I'm behind on the chapter summary! I'll get that all fixed!  
  
Raven Falls In Love  
  
I thought you loved me  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Realizing that Reese was attempting to leave, Raven raced to his Genobreaker and followed Reese. He tackled her Genosaurer (She found another one) and crushed the zoids core. Spectra shot out from the wreck, and Reese collapsed onto the ground. She looked at her Genosaurer and her lips started to tremble.  
  
"Now you won't ever bother me again!" Raven called out. He turned away and started a slow, steady pace toward Melinda and her gang. Night began to fall, but he kept trekking on.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Melinda looked up at the bright stars. She couldn't sleep. She pondered about Raven, and why he had been kissing Reese. She turned over on her side, and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. Melinda closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but it wouldn't come.  
  
She finally got up to get a drink of water, and saw a cliff nearby. She climbed towards it, and found herself looking up at the stars again.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?"  
  
Melinda nearly jumped a foot in the air, surprised. She saw standing nobly Van next to her, looking up as well. They looked up at the stars together and found constellations and even made up a few.  
  
Van looked at Melinda, and saw the moon light sparkle and the stars dance in her dark brown, almost black, intense eyes that never missed a thing.  
  
"Melinda." He said softly. She looked up at Van, who looked handsome in the moonlight. He inched towards her, then put his face close to hers, closed his eyes and attempted to kiss her. Melinda panicked a moment, then turned her head. Van got hair instead of soft lips.  
  
"Why-" He asked softly, a little sad. "I-...I'm still recovering from the loss of Raven." She interrupted. Seeing the sadness that dwelled in his eyes, she quickly added, "I like you, it's just I'm not sure if I like you that much."  
  
"Well, uh, it's really late, we better get back to bed." He finally said. They walked over to the campsite, and Melinda snuggled deep into her bed. She smiled. "Good night Van."  
  
"Night Melinda." After a few minutes Melinda fell asleep, unaware that Van was still there. He leaned close to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then said, "Sweet dreams."  
  
Melinda opened one eye, then went back to her sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fiona, wake uuuuuup!" Thomas had finally found them. "Fiona, dearie, I made you breakfast!" Fiona opened her eyes and saw a gaunt Thomas. She quickly pulled the covers over her. 'Not now! You were supposed to stay at the city!!!' She thought.  
  
"Fiona, don't hide from me! I'm Thomas Richard Shubaltz! Remember me?" He said, pulling off the covers. "THOMAS!!!!" She yelled. He quickly replaced the covers on her. "Um, I'll leave you alone to rest a little longer." Then he grinned and attempted to kiss Fiona, but she smacked him upside the head as hard as she could.  
  
"DON'T EVER TRY ANYTHING FUNNY AROUND ME AGAIN!!!!!!!" She roared. "Yes Fiona." He said, running away rubbing the side of his head. "Good, he's away now." She said, then snuggled deep into her bed again.  
  
"Hey Fiona?" Melinda asked. Fiona pulled down her covers to look at Melinda. "What?"  
  
"What was the yelling about?" She asked. "Oh, Thomas came back again." She mumbled. "Oh. Who's he?"  
  
"He's, well, let's just say that you would rather not know who he is." Fiona answered. "I see." Melinda replied.  
  
Melinda looked over at the cliff where she and Van were last night. She walked over to it and saw below. "Aw, it's all desert!" She said aloud. Then kicked a rock down the cliff. She watched it tumble down the hill, bringing more rocks along with it. They all landed in a heap at the bottom. She smiled, and then started kicking and throwing bigger rocks down the cliff.  
  
"What are you doing?" Melinda spun around and saw Irvine. "Oh, uh, hi." She felt extremely uncomfortable when she was with Irvine; he was so much older, stronger, and really serious about everything.  
  
"Well, what were you doing?" He repeated. "Kicking rocks. And throwing them." He smirked. "Sounds like fun." He went over and kicked down a rather large rock. Then they both started kicking and throwing rocks.  
  
"Uh, you guys?" Irvine and Melinda turned around and saw Van.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Kicking and throwing rocks."  
  
"There's your answer." Irvine said, kicking down another small rock.  
  
"Well, uh, it's time to go."  
  
"Alright." Then they all walked back to find Moonbay fighting Thomas. Moonbay was winning, and she tackled Thomas. He tried desperately to push her off, but it was no use. "So." Moonbay said, breathing hard. "Are you going to leave her alone?"  
  
"I-I-I guess." He answered.  
  
"You guess?!"  
  
"No, I will! I will leave her alone!!!" He said quickly. Moonbay smirked, then got off him. He sat up and started rubbing his stomach. 'Hmmmm, so that's Thomas. He does look pretty pathetic.' Melinda thought.  
  
"Oh, who's that?" He asked, pointing to Melinda. "That's Melinda." Van answered. "Pleased to meet you!" He said, holding out a hand. Melinda decided to play it tough, and just nodded. "Ooh, tough girl, are we?" He said.  
  
"Stop trying to flatter me." She said while getting into Midnight. Van saw this change and immediately thought that she was trying to impress Thomas. He pulled her over to the side. "Um, you don't want to go messing around with that kinda guy."  
  
"I'm not. I just wanted a different approach. To see if he would fight me. I haven't fought anyone in so long, and I want to embarrass that guy sooooo bad!!!" She explained cheerfully.  
  
"You're amazing." He laughed. "C'mon, let's go back." They all piled into their Zoids, trying to leave Thomas behind but were unsuccessful. "How are we going to get rid of that guy?!" Moonbay asked.  
  
"I don't know. Tie him to rocks and throw him in a river?" Van asked. "He might be dumb enough to do that himself." Irvine said sarcastically. "Hey! I heard that!" Thomas said.  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone!" Irvine yelled. "Hey Thomas!" Melinda said. "Are you any good at battling Zoids?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, better than you!" He replied. "Prove it!" she shot back. "Are you challenging me?" He asked, turning around to look at her. "Yeah! Will you fight me?"  
  
Thomas smirked. "I shall win for my love." He said silently. "Alright, let's go!" He yelled.  
  
  
  
Well, what do you guys think?! Review please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!!!!!!! Yell at me all you want! Praise me! Treat me like dirt! Say whatever is on you're mind in you're reviews!! About my story, not 'other' certain things that I don't like to say. Just my story! It's all about my story! *Evil laugh*  
  
Raven: SHUT UP!!!! *Chucks the closest thing at her*  
  
Me: *falls down unconscious*  
  
Raven: Ooooh crap. I didn't mean to do that! Now I'm gonna get it! *Starts packing some bags* Later! *Runs out door*  
  
Me: Hey!!! What are you doing?! I was just pretending! Come back!!!  
  
Erm, sorry, a little off the subject, but remember to review!!! ^.~ 


	22. More Battles

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. So don't come crying to me when you find out that I don't own a million bucks or something. (Wait, does that make sense???)  
  
A little note here: Organoids will talk like this: -Blah blah blah-  
  
  
  
Raven Falls In Love  
  
  
  
More Battles  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
  
"Alright! We're finally gonna see how good Melinda is!" Moonbay said. "Beat him up girl!" She added.  
  
"Do good!" Fiona yelled.  
  
"Beat that scum!" Irvine cheered.  
  
"Give him a good hit for me!" Van shouted.  
  
"WHAT?! You're all rooting for her?!" Thomas screeched. "Guess I've just got a better reputation." Melinda taunted. "C'mon, you said you were better than me! I'll let you have a free shot."  
  
Thomas, thought, then took the opportunity. "Too slow!" Melinda said, dodging the charge. She shot towards Thomas, making him loose his footing. He fell over, and Melinda attempted to crush him, but Thomas moved just in time. Melinda landed badly on the ground instead of the Dibison, and was taken by surprise. Thomas turned around and started charging at Melinda again.  
  
She jumped up and head butted him, making him stagger. "Alright, that's it!" He cried. He pushed a couple buttons and tons of missiles headed straight for the Hellcat.  
  
"I didn't expect this." She whispered. Melinda moved her Zoid out of the way, but a few were homing missiles. "Crud!" She cried. She looked over at the cliff nearby, then nodded her head. "Alright Midnight, go to that cliff!" She ordered.  
  
Midnight sprinted toward the cliff. "Ok, now when we get to the side, I want to do a side jump so we get out of reach of those missiles." She planned. Midnight roared in agreement.  
  
"GO NOW!!!" She shouted. Midnight did her jump, then watched the missiles go nuts then finally explode. "Yeah!"  
  
"You think you'll win like that?" Thomas asked. Melinda look up above at the top of the cliff and saw Thomas standing there.  
  
"No, but I think I will like this!" She jumped up, bashed the side of the cliff, and then ran away. Thomas stood there, confused, then felt the ground tremble.  
  
"Curse you!" He cried. He tumbled down with the rocks and was smashed and bashed along the way.  
  
"Oh yeah! I won baby!" Melinda yelled. "Whooo, go Melinda!" Fiona screamed.  
  
"Yeah Melinda!" Van yelled.  
  
"NO!!! Beaten by a girl!!!" Thomas screamed.  
  
"Boo ya baby!" Moonbay yelled.  
  
"Alright, with that settled let's get a move on." Irvine said impatiently.  
  
"Just hold up a sec!" Van replied. Irvine glared at Van, but stayed at his spot.  
  
"Better than me, huh?" Melinda asked Thomas. "Well, I was going easy on you!" Thomas said.  
  
"You shouldn't have gone easy on me just because I'm a girl. I went easy on you because you're an idiot. Yeah, I went easy." She repeated when she saw the look on his face. "That's a good reason to go easy, not because I'm a different gender."  
  
"Who says I'm an idiot?!" Thomas spat.  
  
"Well, um, I'm not going to name them, but I believe there's five certain people who think you're an idiot. Now get up." Melinda said while turning and following Irvine, Van, and Moonbay.  
  
Thomas stood awhile in his Zoid, counting the people who hated him. "Let's see...there's Moonbay, Fiona, Irvine, Van, and Melinda. Five people hate me she says, and there are...five of them?! What?! They ALL think I'm an idiot?! Hey, that's not funny!" He cried when he heard some laughs on his transmitter.  
  
"Oh, be quiet and keep running." Moonbay said.  
  
"Hm, well, he wasn't all that tough." Melinda admitted. " I shouldn't have wasted my time."  
  
"Then why did it look so hard?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was brimming with energy, I wanted the battle to last longer, but those homing missiles scared me, so I had to get him back, hard."  
  
"Hey, how about battling me sometime? I'll go easy." Van offered.  
  
"Didn't you hear her back there?" Irvine asked annoyingly.  
  
"Yeah, a lot of whoops and yells."  
  
"No, nimrod, she said don't go easy on her because she's a girl! Idiot!" Irvine explained.  
  
"Oh." He said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"No, you can go easy on me Van." She said, dazzling him with a smile. "How about we battle now?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"Uh, sure." He said, dazed. 'Damn she's pretty.'  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Hmm hmm."  
  
"Alright." She charged Van at an amazing speed. He was caught off guard, and got a huge blow to the chest.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"The battle started Van!" Fiona screeched.  
  
"Oh. OOOOW!" He was caught in another tackle. "Alright Zeke, let's do it!"  
  
"C'mon Midnight, get him again!" She said, turning the Zoid around. "And remember: Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl!" She yelled, tackling him yet again.  
  
"C'mon Zeke, let's get moving!" He yelled impatiently. -I don't want to hurt Melinda- Zeke answered. "Don't worry about it! I won't hurt her!" Van yelled. -I don't want to be part of this battle- Zeke said while unfusing with the Blade Liger.  
  
"Great." Van said.  
  
  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and sorry it's taking so long to get these chapters up; I'm really busy lately. Remember, review! 


	23. Guess Who!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Too bad, :P  
  
I'll be trying a lot harder to get the chapters up, I promise! I've been sorta lazy about them, have any of you noticed that? Well, here's chapter 23!!!  
  
Raven Falls in Love  
  
  
  
Guess Who!  
  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
  
"Zeke! I really need you!" Van said desperately. Zeke shook his head. -This is your battle, not mine. -  
  
"Fine! I'll do just fine without you anyways!" Van cried before getting hit by Melinda again.  
  
"MELINDA! YOU'LL GET IT!" Van yelled angrily. "Then come and get me!" Melinda answered while shooting a few missiles. Van easily dodged them and came charging at Melinda. Melinda smirked. 'Finally! A real battle!' she thought.  
  
"Here I come!" Melinda yelled and bravely jumped forward. "WHAT?!" Van cried. He turned so his side was facing Melinda instead. Van got bashed on the side pretty hard.  
  
"Argh, can't you battle like a normal person?!" Van asked with a trace of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Normal? Explain normal to me." She said while pouncing on him.  
  
"Like, uh, I don't know! With missiles and firepower!"  
  
"Sorry, I don't have much of that!" She answered while knocking him off his feet.  
  
"Man, Van's really getting a beating." Irvine said.  
  
"Hey, this might be good for him." Moonbay suggested.  
  
"Are you sure Moonbay?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. That kids just had 1 too many wins. He needs a good beating once in a while!"  
  
Fiona sighed. She didn't think this would turn out too well on Van's part.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
Raven trekked on doggedly. Shadow ran loyally beside the Genosaurer. Raven eagerly over every hill, expecting to see Melinda there, waiting, and running up to him and hugging him, saying she was sorry and loved him too much to stay away from him. Then he would put his arms around her waist, look down at her, then have a nice, long, sweet kiss that would make everyone awe and make Van jealous.  
  
He smiled to himself, then quickly took the smile off his lips. 'She definetly won't be doing that when I arrive.'  
  
He pretended he was at Melinda camp with Van, Fiona, Irvine, and Moonbay. Everyone would be looking at Raven and Melinda, waiting to hear Raven explain. "Melinda, I-"  
  
"RAVEN!" Melinda yelled. "Don't even explain, I don't want to know. We're through. I don't want to see you again. Ever. Now get outa here or I will make you!" She threatened.  
  
Raven shivered. 'That's probably what it's gonna be like.' He thought. 'Or I may never see her again. At all.'  
  
'Or...Or Van could be charming her.' He thought reluctantly.  
  
**************he's imagining this*****************  
  
"Melinda, forget about Raven. Come with me." Van said, leaning against a Harley in a leather jacket. He was offering a biking helmet to her.  
  
"Alright." Melinda answered, walking over to him, grabbing the helmet and getting on the bike.  
  
AN: Ok, ok, that's not what he was thinking! Here's what he was really thinking. I just HAD to put that in, sorry.  
  
"Melinda, forget about Raven. Come with me." Van said, offering his left hand. Melinda look around, uncertain. Van's eyes softened. "Raven hurt you. Bad. I promise I won't do that to you." Melinda looked up at Van. Van moved closer, looking at her with pleading eyes.  
  
Melinda put her head on Van's chest and closes her eyes. "I'll go with you." She says while Van wraps his arms around her. "Ok." He says softly through her long, silky hair.  
  
  
  
***************End of his imagination*****************  
  
  
  
"Van, if I catch you doing that, I will get you!" Raven whispered. 'Wait. I'm not sure how Melinda will react to Van, so...' He thought. He shook his head. 'I should think about other things, not Melinda.' He looked over and saw high rock wall sticking out from the ground and a large pile of rocks right next to it. And a little to the right, he saw some zoid tracks! "She must've been here!"  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Van panted, thinking fast. He was behind a cliff, and if Melinda came he'd be done for. 'I'm not going to lose against a girl!' He thought.  
  
"Hi Van."  
  
"What?!" Van yelled. Raven's Genosaurer appeared behind a ledge. "Raven! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I want to talk to Melinda."  
  
"Then talk to me." Melinda answered. She was out of her Zoid, standing nobly on the ledge of the cliff, staring hard at Raven.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, now I really need your opinion! I can't make the next chapter without it! Would you like...  
  
More Raven/Melinda romance  
  
More battles  
  
More humor  
  
Or...  
  
More fighting between everyone?!  
  
You don't have to answer, but it would really help me out if you did! Until I get at least 5, I'm not starting the next chapter! It can be through a review or email, just tell me what ya want!  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review~ *WINK WINK!!!* 


	24. Anger and Sadness

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids. Stop bothering me...  
  
  
  
Ok, I got a lot of reviews in 1 day...the most I've ever gotten. I didn't know that would work so well! Most of you said more M/R, so that's what it'll be! And you guys wanted Van to be jealous and stuff...how mean. But oh how much fun it'll be! *Grins evilly*  
  
  
  
A little note here: Raven has been getting way OOC, so he's going to act way differently. More like the way he should act, so it might turn out different than expected.  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven Falls in Love  
  
  
  
  
  
Anger and Sadness  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 24  
  
  
  
  
  
Melinda glared coldly at Raven. 'How can he think of showing his face after that? Does he really think I'm that dumb?!'  
  
  
  
Raven fidgeted around in his seat. 'C'mon, where's that sorry speech?' He thought quickly. He licked his parched, dry lips, and took a breath in. "Melinda, I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
  
  
Melinda rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'll forgive you that easily?! I saw you kissing another girl! And one that I least likely expected you to ever kiss. Reese? Come on! I thought you hated her guts. And I catch you kissing her! What the hell is your problem?!"  
  
  
  
Raven swallowed. "I didn't think you'd forgive me easily, Melinda. I expected this. But can I please explain?" He asked hopefully.  
  
  
  
Melinda crossed her arms, still staring coldly.  
  
  
  
Van watched on in awe. Was she really going to let him explain? If it were him (as a girl) and Raven was his boyfriend he/she would slug him so hard! He thought about it again. "Ewwwww, I'd be going out with him! Yuck!" He said, making the most awful, disgusting face in the world.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god, what an idiot!" Moonbay said. She had heard him over the transmitter thingy (I really have no idea what the damn thing is!). "What is he talking about? Is he gay?" She said aloud.  
  
  
  
"Who?" Fiona asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Moonbay answered.  
  
  
  
"Awww, c'mon Moonbay, you can tell us!" He said while pulling off the cutest grin. Moonbay blushed a little, then said, "Van said something about going out with a 'he'"  
  
  
  
Irvine snickered. "I knew something was wrong with that kid!"  
  
  
  
"Ewwww!" Fiona said, shivering with disgust at the thought.  
  
  
  
"You see, Reese cornered me, and offered me a deal." Raven started.  
  
  
  
"A deal. Everything always starts out with a deal. She was probably going to offer you sex every fu-" Melinda was cut off by Raven. "Can I finish?" He said a little impatiently.  
  
  
  
"No, she was not going to offer me sex, but that she wouldn't ever bother me again if I gave her a kiss."  
  
  
  
Melinda snorted. "So what happened to big tough Raven? Couldn't get out of the grasp of a woman whom you absolutely hated? That's sad, Raven!"  
  
  
  
Rage was starting to spark inside his body. "Melinda, all I'm trying to say-"  
  
  
  
"Raven, I told you I-"  
  
  
  
"MELINDA!!! Will you let me finish?!" Raven yelled.  
  
  
  
Melinda was taken aback by his yell. He had never yelled at her before. She looked down shamefully.  
  
  
  
"It was either that or whenever she saw me she would never leave unless she felt like it. I didn't want that, especially if you were going to be around. And I had a feeling that we were going to be together a long time."  
  
  
  
Melinda looked up again, fire alight in her eyes again. "I could have always told that bitch to buzz off if I ever caught her with you!"  
  
  
  
"Exactly! I didn't want you guys to fight over me, so I decided to just give her a kiss!"  
  
  
  
"And not ever tell me? Wouldn't that cloud of guilt eventually get to you? Or do you really have no emotions like everyone says?"  
  
  
  
"Melinda, I have feelings." He said quietly.  
  
  
  
"Then why don't you ever show them?" She yelled.  
  
  
  
"Because I don't have to! They just make life harder and I want life to be easy! Emotions are optional!"  
  
  
  
Melinda shook her head in disgust. "Who ever told you that?! Emotions make up our whole entire life! They're what keeps us going! And you know what kept you going?"  
  
  
  
"Melinda, I don't want to talk about this. The point is that I'm sorry about what you saw, and will you just please forgive me?"  
  
  
  
Melinda uncrossed her arm, and let them hang by her side, as if lifeless. She licked her lips quickly, thinking. "I'll accept your apology, but that doesn't mean I'll get back with you." Melinda turned on her heals and walked toward Irvine, Moonbay, Fiona, and Thomas.  
  
  
  
Van looked at Raven, then turned and walked beside Melinda. "Uh, aren't you going to get your Hellcat?"  
  
  
  
"It's stolen property. I'm not going to use her any more. And Raven gave her to me. I don't want to be reminded of Raven ever again." She said while holding back burning tears. She wiped her eyes bravely, hoping no one saw.  
  
  
  
"Melinda! What happened? Why did Raven suddenly appear?" Fiona asked.  
  
  
  
"He apologized to me." She said plainly.  
  
  
  
"Are you guys back together?" Moonbay asked.  
  
  
  
Melinda shook her head, her long black hair waving back and forth in the soft breeze. She walked past them and said, "You guys can set up camp. I want to think things over for a while."  
  
  
  
Van started walking with her. "Alone. I want to think alone, Van."  
  
She kept walking, and everyone stared at her as she sat on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
  
  
"Uh, I guess we should, uh get things started." Moonbay said, breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you guys think? It didn't take me long to make that chapter! Just about an hour! That's like, record time for me! Ok, well, the romance won't start until later chapters. But revenge, ah, sweet revenge...will start later too. And soon, a big battle will happen...though it might suck since I'm not that smart and I don't have the brightest ideas, lol. Review please! ;) 


	25. Forgivness and Curiosity

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids, sorry.  
Ok, I'm going to try to write my story during the week and then post it every weekend, alright? Well, here's chapter 25. ^. ^  
Raven Falls In Love  
Forgiveness and Curiosity  
Chapter 25  
It was night, and everyone was getting ready for bed. Melinda was in the same spot; she hadn't moved at all.  
  
"Don't you want anything to eat?"  
  
Melinda jumped. Fiona had ruined her train of thought. She looked up at the face full of concern, Fiona's eyes begging her to eat the food.  
  
Melinda slowly took the warm plate from Fiona and began slowly eating. Fiona put on a little smile and walked away.  
  
"Thanks, Fiona." Melinda said, but she knew that she couldn't hear her.  
  
'Raven, you've made me very confused.' She thought. She heard heavy footsteps behind her. Melinda straightened up. Cold metal rubbed up against her back with a soft growl. Melinda looked behind her and saw Shadow curiously looking up at her. She smiled and rubbed his muzzle.  
  
"Silly boy, don't sneak up on me like that." She said softly. Shadow settled himself next to Melinda, enjoying the constant petting.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with Raven?" she asked.  
  
-Master said go away. So I did. Me was lonely, found you now happy. - Shadow growled.  
  
Melinda rolled her eyes. "It seems so like him."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
Melinda whirled around. She saw Raven standing there, hand on hip. They stood staring at each other, Melinda glaring, Raven showing no emotion except a little bit of playfulness in his eyes.  
  
"I told you to go away!" She said running recklessly over to him. She raised her arm, attempting to slap him. Raven grabbed her arm and twisted it around. Melinda was forced to her side and go right up against Raven.  
  
She tried getting out of his grasp, but was unsuccessful. "Let me go!" She said angrily through clenched teeth.  
  
"Please, just accept me." He whispered softly in her ear. Melinda stood breathing hard. Raven loosened his grip. Melinda quickly slipped out of his grip and slapped him.  
  
Raven showed no emotion, just staring at Melinda's fierce eyes, ablaze with fire. She raised her arm again and Raven caught it this time and didn't lose his grip. Melinda tried to get out of his grip, trying everything she knew.  
  
She was unsuccessful again, and starting crying tears of rage. She tried with all her might, but still couldn't get loose. Finally, Melinda stopped struggling. She collapsed on his body, now crying tears of happiness and sadness.  
  
"Raven, you-you-" She couldn't finish her sentence. Raven hugged her closer, kissing her forehead now and then. He leaned his head on hers, happy that he had finally gotten his girl back.  
  
Melinda's sniffling had stopped completely now, so he expected her to be asleep. He carefully carried her to her bed isolated away from everyone. Raven carefully lay her down, covered her with a thick, warm blanket and walked away.  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
Melinda delicately opened her eyes. She saw a little ways Moonbay making breakfast and Fiona packing the unnecessary at the moment. Irvine had gotten up early and gone off, not telling anyone, and Van was warming up. She sat up, wondering how she had gotten there.  
  
Shadow looked up at her. She cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed-" She suddenly remembered Raven. She remembered him carrying her to her mat, and holding her closely while she cried.  
  
"Raven." She whispered. Shadow got up and started walking around, looking at things. Melinda got up and walked over to Moonbay.  
  
"Oh, that jerk!" Moonbay yelled, slamming down a pan on the fire stove (I really have no idea what to call it). "He goes off even before the sun is up, not telling anyone what time he'll be back OR what he's doing!"  
  
"Who's the jerk you're yelling about?" Melinda asked, amusement evident in her voice. "Irvine." She forced through clenched teeth.  
  
Melinda nodded, then poured herself some coffee and sipped it. Fiona walked over to Melinda, looking nervous.  
  
"Melinda?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Raven?" Fiona asked, looking straight in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure." Melinda answered, looking down at her coffee, unable to return her innocent gaze.  
  
"Oh." She replied, slightly disappointed.  
  
"Why?" Melinda inquired, grinning profoundly.  
  
"Curious." Fiona replied, looking down and blushing a furious shade of red.  
So, how have I been doing so far you guys? Am I getting any better? Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please! ^. ~ 


	26. Shocking News

Hey, wud up peeps? I don't have much to say in the intro today. Enjoy the chapter! ^.~  
Raven Falls in Love  
Shocking News  
Chapter 26  
The gang were all getting ready to leave, but Melinda seemed to be dragging. Van saw this and put his arm around Melinda. "Why are you so down? C'mon, it's a bright sunny day, and it's gonna be fun!" Melinda brightened up a little.  
"Thanks Van. You're a great friend." She said, giving him a hug. Van hugged her back and starting helping pack away things again. Melinda packed the last of her things and called everyone over.  
"You guys, I think it's time that I break away from your group. It was really fun being with you guys, but now it's time that I go my own way. I'll miss you all." After her little speech, she hugged everyone and petted Zeke goodbye. Then they each went into their own zoids and went their own ways.  
Melinda looked back one last time as she saw her friends walked away.  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
Melinda walked along, looking to see if she could find Raven. All morning her heart ached for him. She wanted to be in Raven's safe arms, spend the rainy nights against his strong body, and kiss his beautiful face again.  
She sighed. "Raven, where are you? I miss you." Melinda whispered.  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
Melinda stopped at a town that she had come across. She got a hotel room and went to the café to get something to eat. Melinda sat at the counter, sipping a soft drink.  
"Hey, have you heard the news?" A fat guy asked a man in a suit.  
"What?" the man in the suit asked in with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"They say that some republicans found the remains of Raven's Genobreaker!" the fat guy said.  
"No way!" The man said in amazement.  
"Yeah. They said that it looked like the Genobreaker had somehow lost control and crashed into a big cliff and just totally blew up. They said that no man could survive that crash." The fat guy explained.  
"Hmph. He had it coming to him." The man in the suit said.  
"Uh-huh. Now we don't have to worry about him killing anyone!" the fat guy said.  
"That's a big relief." The man said. Then they both started laughing.  
Melinda overheard and started shaking all over. She suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. She ran out of the café and into her hotel room.  
Melinda threw herself onto the bed. She cried her eyes out and fell asleep after a few hours of that.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Melinda woke up and could barely open her eyes. They were swollen from last night's crying. Her stomach growled loudly; she hadn't eaten anything yesterday.  
Melinda walked down to the hotel's shabby restaurant. She ordered the first thing that sounded interesting. Melinda looked a wreck. She hadn't changed her clothes, brushed her hair, or anything. She didn't notice everyone looking at her funny, or people whispering behind her back.  
Melinda ate her meal and then walked out of the building. She climbed into Midnight and ran full speed to where Raven had supposedly crashed. She arrived near night, and saw the remains of the Genobreaker.  
She jumped out of the Zoid, landed miserably, and walked over to the rubble. She took one look at the headpiece then cried, "RAVEN!!!" while falling on her knees and starting the crying session all over again while rain started falling.  
All right, not much to say in the end either. I know this chapter was a little boring, but it's better then nothing. Well, review! Oh, and a little note: I am starting to think this story will be needing an ending chapter soon. 


	27. Discovery

Hey guys! I'm sorry I left you at a cliffhanger. I just love doing that to you guys! And Kala: Thanks for telling me that the cockpit was in the chest area! I totally zoned out on that part. I hope I won't forget again... Anyways, hope you like the chapter!  
  
Raven Falls in Love  
  
Discovery  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Melinda was on her knees, asking the god(s) of Zi to give her some sign that maybe Raven was alive. And as if on cue, Shadow appeared from behind a rock, looking very confused.  
  
'Master is alive...Why is she crying?' Shadow thought to himself. He growled to make his presence known, and slammed his tail on the ground to accentuate it. (AN: That's one of my spelling words! ^.^) Melinda looked up at Shadow.  
  
"Sh-Shadow?" Melinda said. Shadow walked over to her, grabbed her sleeve and took off into a cave high above the crash site.  
  
'So, if Shadow's alive, then that must mean Raven is alive too!' A small smile crept across her face.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Raven sat at the back of the cave, staring blankly at a small pool of water. He wondered where Melinda was, and how she was doing. He had left her after he put her in bed. He thought she really didn't want him, so he decided it was best to leave her.  
  
He sighed. "God, I miss you so much Melinda."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do now?" He said to himself. "Everyone thinks your dead now, but really, they all know I have an organoid! Shadow got me out just in time, before the stupid Zoid blew up. I guess I can live a life of peace...yeah, living in a cave the rest of my life sure sounds like the life." He sneered sarcastically. (I actually spelled the word right! ^.^)  
  
He looked down at his shoes. They were dirty and grimy and...gross looking. Plus they were beginning to get tight, so he would be needing a new pair soon. He looked up as Shadow landed with...A girl hanging out of his mouth! He could tell by the slim figure that it was a girl.  
  
"Shadow, I told you to get food, not a girl!" he said coldly. Shadow looked up confused. 'I thought I would be doing master a favor...'  
  
"So I guess you don't want this girl, huh?" The voice was familiar. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug and felt a head rest against his chest.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, playing along and hugging her back.  
  
The rain outside started coming down harder, and brought along some lightning. With a few claps of thunder too.  
  
Melinda and Raven watched the rain for no absolute reason and started talking about things. Nothing in particular, just talking to hear each other's voices. Raven felt Melinda squeeze his arm harder when the first roll of thunder was heard.  
  
Ok, now I've done it...I've hit writer's block. I have NO idea what to do right now, I'm seriously empty minded. I NEED some suggestions from you guys. Oh, and I also have this other story out on FictionPress.Net, and it's called Anika. Some of you guys might like it...  
  
I'm so sorry that this chapter was unbelievably short. This also might serve as the end of the story, I really don't think I need to go on...Unless you want an epologue.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	28. New Identity?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Zoids. Really, I'm being dead serious. Oh, I WISH I did, of course, but I don't.  
  
OMG OMG OMG OMG!!! THANK YOU SAKURA KUOYO!!! YOU HAVE SUCH A GOOD IDEA!!! I wrote the story that was to be named 'Final Chapter', and I got on the net you know, checked my email, and I saw 2 reviews (yay!!!) I read yours and I got totally excited and started jumping up and down!!! I was going to post this totally sad chapter. Now I'm not. I'm going to post a totally happy chappie! (Hey, it rhymes! Maybe I should become a poet too...)  
  
Raven Falls in Love  
  
New Identity?  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Van quietly piloted his Blade Liger. He had been pretty sad since Melinda left. Fiona sighed as she read off the statistics of the Blade Liger.  
  
"Hey Van." Irvine said over the link com.  
  
"What?" Van answered.  
  
"There's a republican base ahead. You want to stop there for a while?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Sure, why not!" Van said. He turned off the link com and followed Irvine along with Moonbay. Moonbay decided it had been a while since she last sang her song. She started singing at the top of her lungs, off key as usual and saying the repetitive lyrics.  
  
Van and co. arrived at the base at noon. They entered it and saw, well, a strange scene. People were actually smiling. They all stared at the happy republicans.  
  
"Um, are military people always this happy?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"Something's up." Van said.  
  
"When did you figure that out, Captain Obvious?" Irvine said.  
  
"Can't you- Hey!" Van finally figured out that Irvine had made fun of him, and then asked the nearest person what was going on.  
  
"Raven is dead!" The soldier said while grabbing Van and doing a little jig. Van freed himself immediately and went back to the gang.  
  
"What'd he say?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Raven's dead. I don't know how, but someone really good must've killed him." Van answered. Irvine shook his head.  
  
"I don't believe it. That kid is too good to get killed, especially with a Genobreaker." Irvine assented.  
  
"I can't believe it either. I mean, even with all the upgrades-" Van replied.  
  
"Can we please talk about something else?" Fiona suggested.  
  
"Huh? Sure, I guess..." Van answered uncertainly.  
  
After a few moment of silence, Moonbay said, "Why don't we stay a couple nights here? All that traveling really made me tired."  
  
"Yeah, let's." Irvine agreed.  
  
"Sure. Alright with you Fiona?"  
  
Not wanting to be the odd one out, she agreed.  
  
"Ok, I'll get us a room." Van walked off.  
  
"I'm going to get our Zoids in the hanger." Moonbay decided.  
  
"I'll help." Irvine said.  
  
"Me too." Fiona answered.  
  
Then, Thomas was left alone, and the dancing guy came and started dancing with him...Poor Thomas.  
  
***  
  
Raven opened his eyes and found Melinda gone. He threw the blankets off him, desperately searching for her. 'She hasn't been kidnapped again, has she?' He thought frantically.  
  
"Raven, what are you doing?" Raven whipped around and saw Melinda drying her hair with a towel. She had caught him looking out the cave and talking to himself.  
  
"Nothing." He said, retaining his toughness again.  
  
Melinda cocked an eyebrow. "You've been acting so weird. You've been worrying about me way too much, jeez. I can take care of myself, you know."  
  
"I know." He muttered. Then added quietly, "I just don't want to lose you again."  
  
"What was that?" Melinda asked. "Nothing."  
  
"Tell me, pleeeeeease?" She said while taking his hands. "It was nothing." Raven answered. Melinda turned away from him and crossed her arms. "Fine then, don't tell me," she answered while a small smile formed on her lips. "Psst... This your line where you tell me what you said...just a hint."  
  
"Then I won't tell you." Raven replied, ignoring her last comment. Melinda faced him. "You weirdo, you were supposed to tell me!" She gave him a light shove.  
  
Raven smirked at her. "You said I didn't have to tell you, so there!" Melinda rolled her eyes and said, "Weirdo."  
  
~*~Later that night~*~  
  
Melinda and Raven crawled into a bed, snuggling close to each other for more warmth. Raven wrapped his arm around her waist, and Melinda settled on to his strong chest. Shadow was a little farther off, picking a little spot for himself and curling into a ball. Melinda started tracing patterns on the sheets with her finger.  
  
"Hey Raven?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Think we can go on some other kind of adventure?"  
  
Raven started playing with her long jet-black hair. "I don't think so. Everyone thinks I'm dead, so I have to make sure that I'm not seen or anything so they can go on believing I'm dead."  
  
"What if you got some new identity or something? Or make up some excuse and say you changed your ways and-" She got cut off as Raven pressed his forefinger against her lips.  
  
"Let's just get some sleep, I'm tired." He said wearily.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I FINALLY got this chapter done! It's hard to write when you still have writer's block...did you know that?  
  
REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEASE! 


	29. Little AN

Hello everyone! I think it's about time to make a sequel now. It's gonna be called Raven's New Start. Interesting title, huh? Makes you wonder a LOT, huh?! Ok, anyways, look for that story in about a month, ok?  
  
And NO, I didn't make a typo, in a month, alright?! I need to take a break from FF.net because my life right now is not allowing me time to write these very wonderful stories. So...find something else to read for a while.  
  
If you want me to tell you exactly when the story is out, then let me know. Sort of like a mailing list, I guess.  
  
Oh yeah, I also have another Zoid fic out (Orbs of Zi). That story has a better plot than this one, in my opinion. Take a look if you want.  
  
K, well that's it for now. REVIEW! (Naw, I'm just kidding! ^_^)  
  
~animeluver4ever 


End file.
